Story of one laboratory
by Ammetbutan
Summary: Pretty down to earth narrative about the actions taking place in the laboratory XCOM. As the central character stands Moira Vahlen with five different scientists. Also detailed included here are the most interesting technologies from the game. Tried to make everything as realistic as possible.
1. Beginning

It was 27 February 2015. After the discovery of an alien fleet approaching Earth, on base of XCOM was the appointment to key positions. If engineering choice Dr. Shen was very obvious, in the research laboratory of the leader appointed later. Of the scientific personnel at the time on the base there were six people. As the eldest, a position first suggested to Dr. Gardner, former Professor of quantum physics. Interested in alien views on science, he gladly agreed to cooperate with the organization. But realizing that in the position of the leading scientist of his waiting administrative and paper work is less than it was in the Institute, he strictly refused to take this position. Others also knew about the formalities of this post and just wanted to work quietly. The most suitable was Dr. Vahlen. A woman of average height with relatively short brown hair and strict blue eyes. She was very reserved and seemed very didn't mind, realizing that others, even force not to fill this position. In given to it the tablet had information on the lab, which you can edit and add notes.

The evening of March 1. In the lab at one table sat two physics and thinking about the science of aliens. It was Ernest Gardner and theoretical physicist Brendan

Cross. He was sure that I would be able to find bugs and alien formulas.

"It is unlikely you will be able to find at least a Boltzmann's constant in their calculations. We don't even know their measurement system..."

"At least we have math needs to be shared. The language of the Universe is not warped."

Their conversation was interrupted by the alarm from the room above. As it turned out, was seen of alien activity. Monitor field actions called Dr. Vahlen, because

potentially it could provide useful information. Other scientists also were not against to look at the intruders.

After the end of combat operations all went down to the lab. One of the chemists, Robert, it seemed, was fully immersed in his meditation and taking his beloved flask, which is almost never parted, he sat at the far lab table.

"Vahlen, could we on arrival the guys start with the analysis of the fragments that remained of their weapons?" asked Gardner, obviously impressed by this technology.

"Unfortunately, the research directions we choose not to. It all depends on what the commander seems the most feasible."

"That's how it is... well, I guess he knows better. Anyway, it's late, so until tomorrow."

Not looking waving a hand in one direction to the other, he went to the living quarters. After him went and Brendan. Of other chemists specializing mainly on inorganic chemistry, no regard for others, went again to considered tubes. It was John Sanders, a man of 45 years with relatively long hair. He was known for extreme indifference to everything but science. If you start a conversation with him not with any of the chemical-physical terms, in 70% of cases it will not even turn to him, and maybe even just go away from him. Alone with Moira remained a geneticist who at the time was an assistant of James Watson. Thomas was more sociable and friendly.

"Vahlen, do you think that if the genetic material of our guests will have different nucleic acid chemistry reason, it will result in a completely different structure at the

cellular level. I understand that time we will have some, and the analysis will take years..."

"It will be extremely interesting to see, but I highly doubt it. At least our sequencer would be useless and will have to resort to the old methods or even invent a new one".

From far away came the sound of landing aircraft. Thomas sat down and waited, when will arrive "parcel". Soon, the lab came two men. The one pulling the container

with the corpses on the truck, and another box with what remained of the alien weapons. After them came the commander.

"Dr. Vahlen, I guess."

"Yes, it's a research lab. If you don't mind, we could begin the analysis of these artifacts."

"I was very impressed with the weapon that is used by these assholes. Is there any point in analysing these slivers, or we need a copy?"

"Of course, it will help us to understand the basis of their work.

"In this case, this project is a priority for you. I hope a week will be enough?"

"Science works a little bit wrong, we cannot know what awaits us. But if our team find anything significant, I will report back".

"The eighth of March I look forward to any results."

He was ordered to lay down their bodies in the freezer, and then proceeded to the rest of the room. John was already climbed for the nitric acid, and Robert came to the spectrometer, but Thomas suggested to conduct all the tests tomorrow. Vahlen was interested in this wonderful material is not weaker than the other, but I understood that more the best would be to start the next day. Scientists came to a consensus. Putting his flask away from the others, Robert was first wrong door and did not immediately drew attention to it. After that he accelerated he walked behind the others. Women's Department was on the floor above, so Vahlen went the other way. The tablet was left in the lab, because the passcode was still known only to her. The module itself was divided into several large rooms. Because they build a theory about the origin of aliens and other things it was still too early, Vahlen went to bed mostly with philosophical thoughts on this subject.

* * *

 _I'm sorry_ _if there are a lot of errors in the syntax or something like that, English is just not my native language._

 _In the others_ _chapters I highlighted some text in bold and i_ _f you realy hard in science or not intrested in technology, then just can skip it_ _without much damage for plot. All about the characters are at the end of the last chapter, if_ _somebody want to see right now._


	2. Alien Materials

March 2. When Vahlen awoke the clock was already 7 am. Turning on a special lamp beside the bed, and wanting to quickly start working, she without much slowing have combed hair and fastened the modest barrette. Wearing everything else, the doctor first decided to go down to the dining room and there to wait for the others. Along the way she met Robert Golden, who seems to have been directed certainly to the lab. One moment he looked straight into her bluish-cold eye and murmured "good morning". Vahlen did not have time to answer as he had already disappeared in another room. I must say that doing experiments in the lab without a leader was acceptable, it was required only to report on the work done, so she just went on his way. In the dining room people were a bit, cook was only one and tinkered with something in the kitchen. In this room there was 3 series of 6 tables, most of the chairs were pushed. On the side, by the way, sat an old man Gardner with his friend. Seeing them, Vahlen decided to sit down.

"Oh, good morning, Moira!" said Gardner for himself and for Brendan, distracted from his conversation.

"Hello. And you don't know where he was headed, Robert?"

"Yes, they are, John and he decided not to have Breakfast and to start immediately with the case. Honestly, I don't remember when he last time was in the dining room with us..."

"In that case, I hope they know what they are doing."

Vahlen was very surprised by their enthusiasm and, clearly wanting to join in, reluctantly waited until the others come. Over time came more and more people. Soon came and Thomas and, after greeting everyone, he also sat near the table. Noticing that all the plugs are in parallel and the same distance from each other and the edge of the table, he said to Brendan:

"I wonder what is the efficiency of the capacity of your tables, if you're so perfectionist..."

"I know what you're thinking, but I didn't do it. In General annoy me some of your provisions for me. Once almost expelled from the experiment, simply because when I first refused the stopwatch, and the blame was guess who...

Gardner laughed and added: "I see now what John Robert decided to begin a study without us: the Pauli effect, we are just not enough."

"It's not funny."

"Okay, let's just wait until we hand out plates..."

A few minutes later, the chefs finally started cooking, and soon handed over the plate of fish, potatoes and salad. After everyone had eaten, Vahlen hurried to the lab to see what is there created these two chemists. After it pulled up, and the rest. When they came, they saw that John was sitting right in front of the screen of the mass spectrometer, and stood behind Robert, with disheveled hair. Vahlen walked over to him and looked at the screen. Noticing that Robert immediately began:

"Oh, Doctor Vahlen... well, just tell what you've learned. As you can see, not counting iron-56, with relatively large columns are 12, 52, and 184.  
This is the carbon, chromium and tungsten, respectively. All would be nothing, the usual composite, but we were confused by the noise, which worked a spectrometer... And another... Look, it appeared after all."

On the scale was a notable slight rise in the field 332.

"But... The existence of these superheavy isotopes has not even been proven experimentally." a frightened voice replied Vahlen.

"Yes, it is true. John, incidentally, suggested that it may even be more, just this item is too large ionization energy."

Brendan and Gardner went to the box with these strange fragments. Taking some shrapnel, Brendan said:

"While we were away, we decided to go to learn, not having even the most banal analysis of the thermodynamic parameters of this material. Okay, will fix it. And I hope your discovery is not an error of the spectrometer"  
"As you know, I would go for nitric acid, I have an idea. And I never liked spectrometers.  
As for me, the chemistry "in the beaker" was much more romantic. All questions can ask John in radiochemistry, he knows more than I do."  
Brendan went to engineering, and Thomas Gardner decided to look at the structure of this wonderful material in metallomics and moved to a nearby laboratory room.

"John, as far as I know, for the isotopes this mass is typical of spontaneous fission. Is it possible that the lighter ions in the spectrum is only products radioready this element?" asked Vahlen.

"Without alpha particles radiographed such masses, in any case can not do... And as you can see, no column next to the four."

"Do you have any theories about this phenomenon?"

"No."  
John didn't like to talk, even about science (though only about her and was willing to talk) so the responses were very brief. In General, he decided to check what was there from Gardner with Thomas and went into the room with microscopes, a little North-East of the spectrometer. Long roving on the shelves of reagents, Robert only five minutes later found a bottle of concentrated nitric acid and went to a table with tubes.

"Listen, Vahlen... I am from school often when working with tubes forever something's shed, and the Strait of nitric acid and it is possible to lose a hand. Could you help me?"

"Of course, just wear gloves.

"Oh yeah, gloves..."

Wearing laboratory gloves, Robert pulled two flat-bottomed flasks.

" **In General, what needs to be done. Because in the spectrum I didn't notice metals that do not dissolve in this acid, you can try to we are interested in an item if it will certainly be inert to that environment. Since chrome and iron, which we observed in the spectrum, with concentrated nitric acid passepartouts, we first need to dilute it approximately to 0.3. Here we will be able to dissolve these metals, but will remain copper, impurities which, though small, but was also visible in the spectrum. Here we will use a concentrated part, which we will give in the second flask. The dry residue we add there. However, it is worth noting that released during the second carried out by us of the reaction of nitrogen dioxide are very dangerous to the respiratory system, so will not interfere with the respirators.**

"Great idea, but it would be better just to wear a suit of chemical protection when it comes to working with these reagents. Especially in the part of the unknown to experimental science element."

"Yes, but I don't think for this quantity should do this... In any case, it is better to wear glasses and prepare protection for breathing."

Not without the help of Vahlen Robert barely poured into the flask 50 ml of conc. nitric acid and 100 ml in the other. Pre-calculating all, he added 85 ml of water to the first portion, and then with tweezers he put a large piece of the material. Among the stand-out gas wasn't a threat. Then the two scientists put on the respirator and having: a paper sample was added to another flask. After some time on the bottom of the flask settled crystals of yellowish color.

"I would take a Geiger-Muller counter, you never know it is still beta radiation." said Robert, and took it. Picked up one of the crystals and bringing to the detector, the ionizing radiation device was found.

"I think it is necessary to prepare the sample and re-analyze to make sure that this is really something new in science." said quietly Vahlen, while Robert barely tried to contain the smirk on his face.

"I think so." replied he, and washing water sample, hurried to the spectrometer.

 **Until equipment is analysed material, Robert raised the fine crystals in the test tube, and then with Vahlen was neutralizable remaining acid with alkaline solution. Soon the device was heard a strong noise. The number of ion-332 grew, but very slowly. However, solid proof of his identity was that of the other columns in the mass spectrum**.

"Incredible! You and I were witnesses, not just scientific discoveries, and opened a new area of chemistry, where the mass of the isotope is no longer associated with its radioactivity! John seems to be happy." said Robert, no longer able to contain the joy.

"Awesome. Seeing an alien organism then, I assumed that this will largely be at variance with our knowledge about nature, but not so. Now, how and everything inscience must be called. As it happens in chemistry?"

"Mainly at the place or person. But in this case it is impossible to highlight particular person, since all have contributed, or the place of our laboratory isolated from the outside world. In theoretical chemistry, if I'm not mistaken, the element with molar mass unit 332 has received the name Unbipentium, abbreviated to the Latin one two five, its possible charge. Think if it as something to combine with the "element"... I Think it is more appropriate to call it simply the element 125.

Taking a vial of small crystals and with one hand behind his back, he started to examine them intently, as if trying to find something. After thinking a little, he continued:

"It would be nice to perform some kind of x-ray diffraction analysis. It would be interesting to know the structure of this substance."

"Don't be so hasty, it is best to let others know about our experience, and then already to think what to do next."

"Oh, Yes, of course... I'll Go tell John, at the same time it can give some explanation for this anomaly."

Leaving a vial of crystals, Robert along with Vahlen went into the next room of the laboratory where the bulk of the microscopes. Examination of the sample, as it turned out had not yet begun. Gardner tried hard to clear a piece of material, and Thomas John was preparing something in the corner of the room. Robert immediately went to his friend chemist.

"What are you doing?" he asked John, though it was hardly interested in.

" **It is strange that you hadn't guessed. Need hydrochloric acid for etching of the fragment. So we decided the old-fashioned way to carry out the hydrolysis of ferric chloride, It remains only to remove the residue. In general, you know.** "

"I have pretty interesting results regarding our new element..."

"Wait, new? Element?" he was distracted

"Yes, he can go look at the spectrum."

John invited Thomas to filter the solution, and he hurried over Robert. Coming back to the spectrometer, he saw a lone column near the position in 332 units.

"Oh, it really was not a mistake... Where is he?"

"Here is a tube." said Robert, giving the vial

"And he really is not radioactive?"

"No, I did not detect ionizing radiation."

"At this point I have no idea about this. But how did you managed to extract it from the main structure?"

"Everything was incredibly easy, I was helped by the usual nitric acid. These crystals settled on the bottom of the flask after the dissolution of the material."

"So... In that case, how do we call him?" asked John, moving away from spectrometer.

"Element-125. If you like something more interesting... There is a proposal to associate the name with the Latin interim. Something like "elementium."

"Hmm... could be replaced by a few letters, and generally it is better to reduce it somehow. For example, elerium-125."

"Okay, as you know. The main thing is not to give the name of the principle physicists, otherwise, would have immediately went something like "flavour", "charm", "strange" and so on..."

"We have no time for jokes, but I think I agree. Now, with regard to the work. The thing is certainly interesting, but we have more important tasks. In the end, without Vahlen I have not even started x-ray diffraction."

"I don't mind."

 **John and Robert decided to return to the microscopes. Thomas has already secured a sample, but as a more experienced in the "metal" plan in the microscope, sat on it John. As it turned out, the microstructure of the alloy was very trivial and the inclusions were bright crystals.**

"John, is there anything in this material, something very different from our earthly counterparts? Vahlen asked, coming closer.

"No, it is very similar, for example, cast iron. As I understand there are Inclusion of crystals of the new element."

"So Robert told you. I think others also should know."

When he returned, Vahlen told Thomas and Gardner all at this stage was aware of the element 125. Already it was clear that the course is to let x-ray radiation.  
While the others were preparing the apparatus, Vahlen decided to visit Brendan. Engineering was located to the West research laboratory. Brendan was standing next to the machine and spoke with one of the engineers. Seeing Moira, he hurried to her.

"Dr. Vahlen, I have some information regarding our new material. We are able to identified some interesting properties ,while you were playing with the spectrometer."

"Let's not do this, but rather tell what you've learned."

" **If take the most basic, can highlight the fact that the density of the alloy reaches 5.1 grams per cubic cm. Given its tremendous tensile strength, which is evenhigher than that of graphite, it is extremely small. However, the hardness of his leadership not to take, according to our experiments it reaches seven on the Mohs scale. Melting point is relatively low and is in the limit of 2900 K. Obviously, if we had more of this material we could use it to our own purposes.** "

"Well, it's pretty interesting. But there is still x-ray analysis, so I think we should return to the others."

"You have already come to that? Ok, let's go." said Brendan and start moving. "By the way, as I understand it, most of the staff Dr. Shen don't know how to incorporate the newly arrived computers"

"Really?" Vahlen said with a timid smile on her face

"Yes, so true, but they do perfectly well without them, so for them it is not critical." Brendan walked up the stairs and went silently to the lab.

Himself x-ray analysis is a rather time consuming task. Specifically, the computer work took 4 days. During this time, engineers made numerous attempts of manipulation of this substance, but because of its limited amount did not achieved much success. Robert John noticed that the element-125 was an excellent catalyst in many organic and inorganic reactions that compensated for its full inertia. To clarify the nature of this process time did not have, they began to puzzle over the possibilities of practical application.  
March 6, all the scientists in the lab. Analysis of the alloy was completed.  
On radiograph was attended by large gaps, which occupied about 90% of the entire picture.

"Hmm, well, how to understand it?" puzzled asked Gardner John.

"Computer could not make mistakes, that is directly connected with the very structure of the fragment." he replied and went digging through the analyzer. As can be seen, the sample had a dark yellow glow. Slightly thinking, John expressed his assumption:

" **Probably the thing in the inclusion of elerium. This radiation could be absorbed by them without a release of photons, but then**..."

"Wait, you said elerium. What does it mean? asked Vahlen. However, said Robert:

"Oh yeah, we never told you. This is the name of the element-125 John gave back in the day when we managed to get it in its pure form."

"Well. As I understand it, information about the structure of this analysis, we almost did not get."

"I understand you are interested in the practical use. Speaking of which, the elerium-catalyzed reactions were the reaction of formation of carbon nanotubes are quite durable. Crushed elerium allows to obtain a fiber thickness of several centimeters"

"Yes, you already told me about it yesterday."

"Output of graphite is 98%, the element-125 takes a bit. If you agree with the engineers, they were able to accommodate this "cloth" in armor. But I have no desire to speak with them."

"Don't worry, Brendan and I will do it." soothingly she said.

With the failure in determining the structure of the material had to accept and focus in adapting the new process to engineering. As it turned out, to adapt this reaction to the production was easy. This method of producing nanotubes among chemists-technologists in engineering is called "the reaction of the Golden-Sanders" in honor of the discoverers. For the next day was ready the first prototype reinforced armor.

March 7, 8 PM. In the laboratory, are Vahlen, Robert and John.  
"It's amazing how many can comprehend the human mind. In just a week we managed to develop a very progressive method of obtaining nanofibers, as well as explore the many catalytic influences of a new element. Though our ability to manipulate was limited, we have achieved some success." Vahlen said, setting the paper and pen to report.

"Yes, Dr. Vahlen. By the way, We have one please. Better not to mention in the report element 125. We are still not sure of its true nature and actually it's pretty weird... None of the physicists could not give accurate answers to the questions that have arisen when dealing with this anomaly." asked her to Robert.

"In this case will have to keep silent about the process of obtaining nanotubes."

"For the commander is not much need, the main thing that it worked"

"If you say so... I Hope that at least our soldiers will be happy with this development."

"Honestly, I don't care about it, t was just incredibly interesting to work with such a not-trivial material."

"In any case, it will help us all."

"Well, that's right. So as not to disturb, John and I will go. Until tomorrow."

"Auf Wiedersehen."

A moment later, the chemists left the lab. Vahlen sat at one of the tables and began to write report. The report was not too large and the expression it was used mainly generalized The scientist managed to finish in two hours. She took them directly to the office of the commander. Because uncharted were only alien corpses, Vahlen received from him permission for the autopsy. Since it is directly interested in her, she was willing to analyze even in such a late time. However, the physiology takes over and Vahlen just goes to his bed, going to bed willingly waiting for the next day.

* * *

 _Note: Element is 125, not 115, because the element 115 is alkali-radioactive metal with a half life in milliseconds._


	3. Xenobiology and Sectiod Autopsy

8 March 7:15 AM. Vahlen already woke up and he dressed quickly, went straight to the lab. Already there scientist decided to wait for the others. Since one of the corpses from the freezer she would not get it, she decided to wipe the lab tables, as well as a table for dissection. A few minutes later, the lab came John, with his hands in his pockets. But as soon as their eyes crossed paths with Vahlen, he immediately turned back and ran into Robert walking behind him and nearly pushed him. Himself Robert after a few seconds realized what was going on and at first also wanted to go, but still decided to ask something. Vahlen at first did not pay attention to them, but then came closer.  
"Doctor, what do we have next on the plans?" Robert began, approaching one of the tables, scratching his unkempt hair.

"Hi, Robert... we have the bodies of those killed a week ago by the aliens, so today we must do an autopsy."

"How much time is left?" he asked, alternately trying to look her in the eye and not on the flask on the table.

"First proposed weekly examination, but because even the sequencing of the human genome takes about 10 days, I managed to persuade him to extend this period to 12 days."

"It is clear. But if anything, you'll have to forgive John. He has some hostility towards women, I don't know."

"Main thing is that it did not prevent him to do so, for what we are... and yet, could you help me to get the corpses out of the chamber?"

"Maybe better to wait for the rest...?"

"Okay, I'll ask somebody else."

 **Vahlen went to the engine room for help and a few minutes later returned with two engineers. In the chamber there were three dead. One was shot through the eye, another the torso, a third the neck. They took the third and carried it to the table for dissection. The other two weighed and measured the height from head to toe. It turned out, the growth have been the same, namely 120 cm, the Difference between body weight were insignificant, one 44 and the other 46 kg**. Engineers left in the chamber of these two and back to myself. An autopsy was before, because the corpse was still too cold. It remains to wait for the others and Vahlen sat beside Robert and John. Robert immediately asked:  
"Vahlen, an I read your last report?"

"He was in command files, but do not worry, I did not paint the details."

"Okay, thank you. By the way, and you are sure that our technique of sequencing will be appropriate for aliens?"

"I'm rarely in something sure, and this case is no exception."  
Soon joined Gardner and joined in their conversation.

"Hello, guys. Moira, do they infected you with their habit to skip Breakfast?"

"No, it's nothing to do with it."

"Be warned though, oh well. See today we have an alien. Thomas Brendan's coming, so you could start. I also wonder will view."

"Of course, only now it will be too hard to cut. We should wait until body get warm."

"As you say."  
To 9 AM, everything was ready. **Vahlen and Thomas helped Gardner, the medical staff decided not to call. Other scientists decided to just watch. Because of the anatomy of these creatures was not known, the first cut is decided to make from a broken neck along the body. Vahlen wearing gloves and asked others not to distract her. Thomas also put on the gloves and Gardner basically applied tools. After stab incision can be seen that the inside bottom of the trunk was something on the similarity of the intestine, and in the upper miniaturisation lungs. The analogue of the stomach was not found. Vahlen carefully cut xenobiotic and noticed the similarity with a human. All the internal organs had a greenish tint, because their blood itself was green. Then scalpel was dissected limbs. They were inhabited by a few blood vessels and muscle tissue. On hand were 4 of the finger, between which you could see the drums. Thomas scored a little blood into a test tube for analysis and then they went to the head. Between the eyes and above were visible small nostrils, mouth, oddly enough, was absent. His eyes were dark brown. Now decided to go to the skull. Vahlen held the cut from one temple to the other, and then parted in different directions the skin. Thomas helped to carry out the cut in the frontal part and a scientist, finally became available to the brain.** **He was quite massive and its morphology was drastically different from human**. But what instantly drew the attention of absolutely everyone, as it is some inorganic inclusions.

"Hmm, it seems that this is some kind of neural implants disrupting." said Vahlen, abstract from the process.

"Apparently to achieve the goal of the aliens decided to use all possible methods. However the question remains how they managed to achieve the introduction of these implants without damaging the skull?" said standing next to Thomas.

"I think we are yet to learn. And while it would be worthwhile to take a few of them to be examined by team Dr. Shen. Let me tweezers, please."

After extraction of the implants Brendan took them to engineering. As Vahlen seemed that most of the tissues of the stranger in their functionality and even the structure similar to the human she decided to take some samples to the medical lab. Gardner, however, decided to ask the question:

"Listen, it turns out that in order for them to feed themselves, they each just have to do it through blood? The mouth is missing."

"Most likely it is. Perhaps such a invasive way of eating kompensiruet the absence of something like the stomach. Though it is not clear, why the intestine."

"So their evolution was not as smart as ours."

"Perhaps, the reason is different. I would have looked at the biochemistry of their blood may have some specifics. And while I have had no reason to think that in their cells is kind of different from deoxyribonucleic acid."

"If so, how would you classify this creature? I know biologists have to this love."

"Hmm... Eukaryota, Animalia, Bilateria... Then probably have to allocate a separate taxa. Although these membranes between the fingers it can be assumed that their origin of water."

"From the oceans to the skies? It seems we still know little enough about our own planet."

"In any case, it is to prepare their DNA for sequencing. It will help to learn us more"  
 **Cells took all three aliens. First, they were subjected to lysis by means of laser radiation, and then remove any excess organelles laboratory centrifuge.** **The result was obtained solution with nucleic acids and proteins. Fortunately was found proteases capable of destruction of alien proteins. After their removal, DNA was successfully extracted with ethanol.** By evening, Thomas and Vahlen has prepared genetic material for analysis. The sequencer was standing on the opposite side of the lab from the mass spectrometer. Thomas filled the cell samples and set up a also deduct the amount of spent reagents from the database on the tablet.

"Vahlen, we're not given the name of our sample. I am more than sure that among them are some of the variety."

"I don't mind. But in the name of the individual sample I usually use letters of the Greek alphabet. Do you have suggestions?"

"So this is the first sequenced us the alien genome could this somehow be used in the title...  
For me, this is not crucial, so you can think all you want."

"As you know, but it could be useful for your report."

"Most likely almost the entire report on this create will be written by doctors, because its similarity with the human tissue is hard to miss. I will only add a few of my notes. A report on the genome, I will write itself."

"Well, in any case, I will think. But for today I'm done. Until tomorrow."

Thomas along with the rest had left the lab. Vahlen is rather out of personal interest I decided to look again at the corpse of the stranger, until he was taken to the med lab. After sitting alone for about an hour in the study of the internal terrain, something radically new is not found. However, her eyes caught the anatomy of the nervous system, which all resembled a human. This discovery is more interested in the scientist in the origin of the species. But it was too late and Vahlen decided to call it a day, and the corpse was in need of another group. On the way to the residential module through the med Bay, she thought about the possibility of practical use of the recent discovery, but the ideas had not occurred.  
9 Mar. When all gathered in the lab, Vahlen decided to share what I could find. Thomas, it seems, was interested most of all and immediately offered his idea about the deliberate paralysis of the victim.  
"Yeah, I thought about that too, but how you represent it in the field?"

"I think if he focused on this issue in more detail, we might be able to find a solution"

"Okay, I'll tell the commander about the possibility of such a project. If we succeed to create something that works on this principle on the field of battle,  
we would have been able to capture a live specimen. In our studies, this course will take us very far."  
The others took this idea quite skeptical, because it is difficult could to imagine it. **The same day conducted an analysis of alien blood. 70% of the volume of this suspension was occupied by the water in suspension were cells, vectors, presumably oxygen. In the microscope they looked like a one-sided concave discs green. Vahlen called them prasinocytos, which literally translates as "green cells". Other formed elements in the blood was found. In the days that followed Vahlen mainly engaged in the study of cytomorphology of the aliens. Cellular organelles were similar to terrestrial eukaryotes, with the exception of the small specificity. Cells with the haploid number of chromosomes was not found in any tissue. Diploid number was 38 pieces. Because some of the reproductive organs also was not found, the method of reproduction of these creatures remains a big question**. Soon the examination in the med lab confirmed the Vahlen's words.

March 13, 7:20 AM, dining room. The table sat Thomas, Brendan and Vahlen. Brendan enthusiastically tells us about one of his ideas.

"Ernest told me that you have an assumption about a possible connection of our alien and fish. Is that so?"

"Yes."

"If so, they are cold-blooded and extremely damaging sudden changes in temperature. I have one idea how to use it."

"Really? Well, tell me." briskly replied Vahlen, sending the eye on Brendan.

"As I understand according to our research of chemists, the alien materials are a kind of energy, specifically elerium include. We could use small amounts of this alloy as a power source"

"You mean the heat dissipation weapon in which the ammunition you use this material?"

"No, ammunition based on this material, ask precision. Speech as you already understood probably talking about a quantum optical generator."

"You want to create an effective and portable laser weapons?"

"I think this is quite possible. Honestly, I was on this idea yesterday pushed himself Ernest."

"I'll ask him what he thinks about it."

"Of course he's coming."

3 minutes later went and Gardner. Vahlen is very interested in the idea of Brendan and in conversation she ignored the greeting.

"Brendan suggested that based on our results in the study of the alien alloy we could use them as a source of energy for a destructive laser. Is it worth it we do to waste time?"

"Hi. From Brendan at all always a lot of ideas, but this one I do not like it."

"What exactly is wrong, maybe something I do not understand?"

"No, it seems to me that this is the place to be in science, but you think, with the risk it entails."

"And you about it. You know, the risk here should justify at least a curiosity, not to mention potential result."

"Well, maybe you're right... I don't mind to help survive this idea, but when it comes to test at this point you do"

"Of course, no one is forcing you to stand under the beam of photons of great pressure and temperature."

"Heh, hilarious. Try to persuade his commander and with Brendan we try to do everything that in our forces.

March 16. During a successful operation has been obtained several corpses and debris from the materials costs of projects.

March 17. Thomas offers to called found aliens "sectoids" and it all stuck. The team of engineers managed to find a use for implants in aerial combat.

March 18, evening. **Sequencing was completed. The first surprising fact was that the genomes of all three samples was practical the same. They were similar to of 99.43%. Thomas pointed out the possibility of errors in some readings, therefore there is the probability of the sequence is completely identical. The similarity was observed with the human genome, about 98%. The absence of gene polymorphism and reproductive organs have proven the early assumption that sectoid is artificially derived types**. On the same day from metudela received a report that Vahlen made a personal note.

March 19, 7 PM. In the laboratory, are Vahlen and Thomas.

"I'm somehow reminded of when I was in the same lab along with Watson. Just decoding the first human genome was replaced by an I did not catch the time "the double helix", but I can say that levels of our discoveries in this little laboratory or slightly inferior to the then."

"Of course. What we here have to see, can not fail to impress. However, I am increasingly concerned about the intentions of intruders. What are they trying to achieve? It is very strange that such an advanced species is at the same time so aggressive."

"I hope someday we will be able to find out. But let's get to it."

Thomas initially helped Vahlen with some statistical data for the report, and then left. She quickly managed to describe what they were doing. Vahlen brought the report and told the commander about possible research directions. Stun aliens it seemed not as interesting as the development of beam weapons. He allotted 20 days the Vahlen team on the development of this idea. Such an adventurous idea, apparently, was interested not only scientists. However, Vahlen went to sleep thinking about the origin of the aliens, because recent discoveries in this field that has captured her scientific nature the most.


	4. Laser Weapon

March 20, morning. This time is not particularly slowly, Vahlen was going to go down to the others. On the way out of the room it was waiting for Brendan, which slightly startled her with his unexpected appearance. Vahlen did not immediately understand what he wanted.

"Good morning. What are we doing today?" asked her a question low the plump scientist.

"Hi. Today we begin our research in the area of weapons based on laser. All you want."

"Oh, thank you. I have accumulated so many ideas that would simply evaporate, if we study unnecessary tasers for aliens."

"What do you mean unnecessary?"

"In any case, for me not so interesting topic. Although Ernest may was would, given his pacifism."

"We were given 20 days to create a working prototype. I think today we can start with the theoretical part."

"You wanted to say with the theoretical underpinnings of quantum optical generator of the new generation?"

"Exactly... We should get to the others."

In the dining room was already sitting Gardner. He was sitting in front of everyone. This is probably because the radio was playing classical music. The opportunity to tell him about the research direction of Vahlen gave opportunity to the Brendan and quietly sat down next. Soon, to the surprise of all, went and Robert with again, as if specially disheveled hair. With no one greeting, he sat down in front of Vahlen and twisting his beard, fixing his gaze somewhere in the ceiling. Hearing about than talking physics, he immediately joined in on their conversation.

"Why do you think that energy element 125 in such a quantity should be enough for pumping even the usual laser, not to mention the combat?

"Strange to hear this from you as a "patron" of this substance. If the response of Golden-Sanders for receiving tubes of great length crushed elerium requires about grams, think of how much energy can contain the alloy mass at least up to 20 g replied Gardner.

"Honestly, the reaction really noticed John, my name unfairly here. But in any case the reaction proceeds in the range 990-1100 degrees Celsius. Though the mass fraction of elerium for a piece of alloy and amounts to about 27%, it would be useless at low temperatures.

"Thermal radiation can be replaced and the other, remember its fluorescence under x-rays. In addition, because we do not necessarily need such a high temperature."

"This is possible... Okay, I'll help with alloys."

"If you hadn't help us, would quickly be replaced with another." with a smile he continued Gardner.

"Well, maybe... By the way John, too, will come soon. But I don't know if he'll want to talk to someone here.

Soon all the scientists went to the lab, where Brendan decided to tell their ideas. He took two pieces of paper and asked Vahlen to give a pen out of her pocket. Taking a pen, he sat down at the table and just wanted to start, but then he was interrupted by Thomas:

"Listen, what if the aliens will be able to adapt to our new weapons and in the end just stretched in armor with reflective elements? Or, say, a medium will be too tight and all the radiation will be absorbed?"

"Well, that's not our problem, hehe." answered but Robert. Vahlen looked at him with the misunderstanding, but then said:

"I think you're right. Our mission here is to create a working prototype of the rifle like the X-9, and the rest does not depend on us."

"I don't know waht you understanding in guns..."

"I don't understand it, it's just elementary things."

"Ahem, okay, sorry. Let's hear suggestions from our great theorist."

Brendan finally came the moment and, along the way crooked painting on the paper, began to talk about their ideas:

"I think that we should start with, how does the most common laser."

"We all know it. Let's start better." interrupted John.

" **Well if so, then okay. The main our problem to provoke the elerium on the emission energy. My first suggestion is to heat. However, this includes questions about insulation and cooling system. As active environment, I propose to use gas, because otherwise the weight would be greatly increased, and we need the... convenience." the last word he uttered with a sarcastic tone in his voice, but then immediately continued: "With a resonator is not necessary to think, take system Fabry-Perot, for example, with a concave mirror and a convex poluterkom. In the cavity obtained for the interference of radiation with high energy. At the exit we have to wait for a coherent, monochromatic beam of photons of higher energy. Then put on a small distance from each other, two of the polarizer. It was necessary to put the collecting lens**. The model is ready, are there any questions?"

"I do not understand how you are going to use elerium." said again, John.

"Is not a question but a statement. Are there any questions?"

Next was the Gardner.

"How are we to place it all on one rifle?

"Let's think about it together with the engineers."

Chemists began searching for a way to get the element 125 to release energy and to find a suitable active medium for the resonator. Physicists and the engineers tried to demonstrate this in practice. Vahlen, unfortunately, was expecting a lot of work with order the right things, but she enjoyed watching the work of the whole team.  
The same day, 6 PM. John Vahlen, and Robert are in the lab. The rest were in engineering. John gathered a small facility containing a steel cathode and platinum anode. Bringing to the anode of elerium crystals, no external and quantitative changes were observed, however, at the cathode there was a well-known glow.

"So now he's electrons absorbs... What is going on here?" John asks, looking at Robert.

"Well... Apparently, its free orbitals have been filled, although where it took the energy of an open question..."

"Okay, the point is that we can think how to use this phenomenon."

Vahlen also decided to join their conversation:

"The batteries to be used as ammunition?

"Yeah. I should talk about it with our theorists, it is interesting to hear what they say." briefly answered John sharply turned in the direction of engineering.

Robert decided to check out this phenomenon for the presence of the photoelectric effect under radiation of different spectrum, but nothing found: crystal continued to glow. He sat down at the table, and while he was looking at small single crystals, in his head tried various quantum chemical thought about it. Next to him the village and Vahlen, folded his hands on his knees, she began the conversation:

"Is known to us, science should not be an explanation for this phenomenon?"

"In the history of science similar to that observed for many times, the same thing happened with radioactivity a hundred years ago."

"But can this matter so much to violate the known laws of physics. I think that there must be an explanation."

"Maybe... actually we're lucky they decided to attack now. Imagine this event in the 19th century. For me personally it is the most romantic in the history of chemistry. So imagine how Wohler and Butlerov studied the crystals whose inertia would have envied platinum and argon." Robert continued, trying to turn his head in the direction of Vahlen, while she was looking at him unusually for her warm eyes.

"I agree, we are lucky that we can observe such extraordinary phenomenon of nature. The scientist can never be sure of anything until the end, because all the laws are derived from our anthropocentrism."

"Elerium could fill all their orbital electrons, causing fluorescence. But the paradox is that this energy is needed, and it stands out..." said seems to not listening to what Vahlen said.

"As far as I know, in physical science there was a time when doubt was raised even the law of conservation of energy, and it is much more serious".

"Something to remember... But in any case you have to fasten our discovery to practice."

"Why did you say "you"? We all need to do this."

"Well, I for lives of soldiers were quite skeptical."

"But wait, without ground forces we will not have and new finds. Also the less victims, and therefore the cost of medical expenses, the more funds will be allocated to the scientific department."

"It's true, but for the most part, everything depends on them."

"Sometimes it seems to me that you have too much steel are similar to elerium. Same... Weird."

"Weird? How you can apply such a word in relation to a scientist?"

This time in her eyes, Vahlen was observed even more than then, a misunderstanding and she continued, but already rising from his chair:

"More and more I begs the question with a very non-obvious answer: whose side are you on?"

"On your, where I still could be as useful as not elerium in their hands?"

"Okay... Well, get up, we should look in more detail at the manner in which we will continue to work."

 **The idea of John, or rather Vahlen, using galvanic cells as ammunition made everyone think. Sizes have already been roughly designed and it was similar to a normal rifle, but still had a lot of flaws with the system pumping.**  
 **The next day Robert, when everyone arrived at the lab, decided to tell his relative to the resonator. As active environment, it is suggested to use pairs of sulfur. His choice, he explained that sulfur was quite low excitation energy and to achieve inverted population can be achieved with very small amounts of elerium. However, such radiation was hardly close to monochromatic, so the idea was quickly criticized.**  
 **Gardner suggested to take a mixture of helium and neon. Working laser wavelength was 633 nm, which corresponded to the red color radiation. In theory, everything was ready, it remains only to reach the practice**. At the end of the day Brendan Gardner showed everyone his model. Told actually about her as usual Brendan, since the idea for the most part was his.  
" **Start with a pumping system. As we found out, the elerium is able to absorb electrons with the release of the strange energy. Whatever it was weird, her full enough for the inverse population. The role of the munition have a mini battery. Them conditional on the cathode receives the electrons that excite the elerium on the release of energy. More precisely, initiation of the alloy near the resonator. The weapon itself consists of the same alloy, but shielded from the energy part of the dielectric. The resonator is a mixture of neon and helium, the energy of the alloys, the population inversion is achieved very quickly and the photons gain higher energy. In the resonator used silver mirror. Now, what actually happens when you press the trigger. In the barrel there are two polarizer. Initially rotated perpendicular to one another, but when you press the trigger its axis of polarization coincides radiation passes through the second polarizer. Then it gets on the lens, and then you know.** "

Absolutely everyone was surprised at how accurate it turned out theoretically to describe it all. It seemed that he did not sleep all night for thinking about these problems. Vahlen, along with Gardner have added to her tablet notes on what they need to create an entire prototype.

March 23. Began the first attempts to create a ray gun in engineering with close cooperation with scientists.  
March 26 in a laboratory. The first prototype was however too cumbersome. Brendan still tried to test it in the laboratory in a special room. However, when you try to shoot a busted resonator. Obviously expecting something like that, Gardner laughed and then among the scientists to do the joke: "In the hands of Brendan even a resonator capable to resonate". But when the matter came serious, it became obvious that energy pumping spent too much alloy. Because the manufacturing process was very time consuming, the rifle decided to just rebuild it.  
On March 29 was organized the interception. It was possible to observe a strange creature, which seems to consist of energy. However, what was of greater interest to scientists, so is the equipment. Was captured by the energy source and navigation of the ship of the aliens.

March 31. In order to avoid accidents, the laser was tested by Thomas. The test came even the doctor Shen. Photons ripped target, but device, and while to call it a rifle was difficult, too rapidly heated and the duration of the radiation does not have to exceed one second.  
April 3. All the external parameters of the rifle resembled the normal and maximum duration of the radiation amounted to 1.5 seconds. She worked in a pulsed mode, so the cooling system was eliminated. To make it smaller, it was nowhere. Everyone thought that success was achieved, however, by thinking about the miniaturization of the Brendan came up with the idea of the gun working on the same principle. It was simple and he and Gardner went to work.  
April 6 decided to conduct two experiments. The first test conducted Thomas. The new pistol was not particularly stronger than regular, but the result is the result. Actually how the gun behaves with Brendan already was the second experiment. However, nothing terrible happened. A beam of photons quietly left the weapon. It surprised everyone, even Vahlen was hard to hide it. In general, the full prototypes were ready, it remains to turn them into weapons engineering. Satisfied with the work done was all except Gardner. He liked the beauty of this scientific development, but not weapons.  
The next day, the engineers had completed the final part of the process. The contribution of Brendan in this development was impossible not to take into account, but he refused to make this weapon called the rifle of the Cross. Vahlen on the day before the scheduled start of writing the report.

April 7. Evening in the lab are Gardner and Vahlen.

"After what I saw, even torsion fields don't seem so torsion." said Gardner.

"Our latest development is certainly a masterpiece of optics, but so far most of our development depends on the element 125, obtained from alloys in very small amounts. If not him, then such arrangements would be physically impossible. If only we could unravel its secrets..."

"Moira, listen to me. I have a very interesting suggestion. If believe the Shen, the shining device from the alien vessel is a kind of energy source. What do you think, what is a fuel?"

"Hmm... You want to say, elerium? If so, we could study the principles by which the aliens use it."

"Of course, such studies we would definitely not hurt. However because of the whims of Robert anyone top not even aware of the fact that we have discovered a new element. But nothing, let me help with the report, and then together try to get him to start tomorrow in that direction."

"Do not need help, but you can to wait for me near his office."

"Whatever you say."

Pretty quickly when he is done, Vahlen went to Ernest. When talking about the direction of the new research, Gardner mentioned the element 125, which aroused the interest of the commander, which joy agreed to allocate another 18 days. Although clearly not as much needed, scientists against was not. Though the object of the study were in fact the source itself, they both knew that all the attention will get elerium in it. Leaving, Gardner said goodbye so friendly, that not one word in his sentence was not deprived of any mitigation.

* * *

 _For clarity -_ goo[point]gl/fXKL . _I don't know how to add links on pictures. In the Russian fanfiction it was possible to do freely. So I will do it so._


	5. Elerium, Part 1

**_In this chapter I will not distinguish between difficult places, otherwise all this would be black. Safely skip it if you not interested._**

* * *

April 8. Vahlen's eyes are so much accustomed to the spectral composition of its dim lamp next to the bed that she almost went blind when the room came the cleaner and switched on the powerful fluorescent lamps, illuminating the entire room. This woke up other women. Vahlen decided not to waste time on recriminations, because it probably already was waiting for the other members of the research team. Rubbing his slightly aching eyes, she quickly got dressed and headed down to the boys. In the dining room already gathered the whole company and something vividly discussed. Robert sat next to Brendan who took his notebook and something in it was painted on. The conversation between Gardner and Thomas seems to have been distracted from science and John sat in the distance. A little tired, because yesterday got off late, and not particularly wanting anyone to talk, Vahlen sat down next to Brendan, because sociability Gardner it strained. Brendan as a greeting decided to just shake hands, and Robert decided not to say Hello and was just waiting for his companion continues the tour of his ideas.

"Now, where was I?" asked Brendan Robert, randomly leading back end of the pen on the notebook.

"On the eighth energy zone."

"Oh, Yes. The elerium appears eighth energy level, and therefore the sublevel containing 15 orbitals."

"Right, but now what?"

"I thought about how we call them. Let it be the e-orbitals, from extraordinary."

"Oh. Why not just give the next letter of the alphabet? For example, l-orbitals. Or in quantum physics such a tradition to call all their names?"

"Listen, there is nothing wrong."

"In any case, your symbol can be confused with the electron, so it's still a bad idea."

"Well then, el-orbital."  
Robert nodded in assent, and he put his head on his hand and waited for the cooks.

Ah Yes, Vahlen, the power supply from the UFO attributed to the engineers, but without us promised not to start." said Brendan, sharply turning to Moira.

"Thanks for the info."

"I think that if Ernest is right, we could learn from this equipment a lot of elerium to fully research..."

"It seems the theoretical component will prevail in it more than I would like."

"Yes, but we have no choice. It is able to absorb to absorb x-rays, and maybe other radiation with a wavelength less than angstrom. We can only imagine about its crystal structure."

"It would be very interesting to know, but we should be careful."

After Breakfast, all except Robert went to engineering. The source height was 2 meter. It was possible to see individual cells, some of which are weak light. On the bottom was visible a panel control with specific characters. In order to avoid unpleasant situations not to touch them. Opening multiple cells, engineers have discovered inside yellowish crystals about the size of a hand each. Among some of them there was light. The crystals themselves were quite heavy, about 1,87 kg each. Engineers have already met with elerium and given these crystals the scientists, and have began for the analysis of the surrounding main fuel mechanism, without the risk is to work with control panel. Thomas Brendan took a few crystals and carried into the lab. When they saw Robert it was very interested and he was almost running up to Brendan, began to question him.

"There was a lot of these crystals?"

"Yes, but it is not important. Now we can formally study the properties of this element, and most importantly, we have pieces of the big size, not those millimeter slivers of the alloy, so that now all the experiments can be carried out much easier. If believe Ernest, we have 18 days."

"Yes, this is exactly enough. Though it sounds strange, but I and John should do some research its chemical properties. Then we'll discuss it quantum chemical component."

From one of the crystals was separated and the crushed fragments weighing 332 grams, which was later placed in a test tube as a standard for this item. This number corresponded to one pray substance. Electron microscopy for that item was pointless, since the electron beam was simply absorbed, and the optical microscope is nothing but a regular unevenness was not visible.  
In the middle of the day, while physics was choosing what particles will fire elerium, John and Robert was sitting at the table and made a card of element. To indicate they agreed as El-332.

"They say it is attributed to the amorphous non-metals? But according to the Mendeleev table is generally a low-level metal." says Robert.

"Nobody said that theoretical chemistry is immune from mistakes. In this table, it is still radioactive, so what now?"

"Okay, I don't mind."

"The following... are insoluble In water."

"Just like the local soap."

"I'm honestly more surprised that you use it."

"It was a couple of days ago..."

"Anyway, do not be distracted from the case. Since this is a non-metal in the electrochemical series of the stress to put it does not make sense.  
Now empirical electronegativity..."

"I can test its reactivity with fluorine, and you can get the cesium from an ampoule."

"Oh, no, you're here all poison, carry out electrolysis we must together."

"Then I go for hydrofluoric acid, and you get a sealed envelope with the tubes."

While the others were preparing elerium to the bombardment of alpha particles in the installation, chemists have prepared melt of potassium fluoride with hydrofluoric acid, which was placed in the system from the copper vessels. Gathered at the anode fluorine left the vessel through a tube connected to the sealed flask, which previously had been placed elerium. Processed elerium decided to put in a solution of calcium chloride, in the presence of fluoride anions. But the characteristic of sludge was not observed even when heated. The mass spectrometer these ions have not been found. Even in his plasma, they are hard were ionized. Cesium with its glow, he still showed, but very poorly. Electronegativity is defined as 4.5, which was greater than that of helium.  
The evening started with the installation of alpha particles, which used scintillator sensors of ionizing radiation and a photosensor. The slow core, as expected, was just rejected, and with fast alpha particle recorded ionizing radiation. Presumably the collapse was this:

El + He = Th + Rh + n

"It seems to rely on this type of radiation is meaningless. Would cost now to conduct a bombardment of neutrons, but the Assembly of such installation will take a few more days..." it seemed, resented Brendan.

"In any case, it is necessary. By the way I just got back from the engineers. The electronics of the aliens were extremely confusing, but have managed to find out that it uses high potential difference is likely to accelerate the electrons. To us it would be worth it to pay attention." Gardner replied to Brendan."

"I think to bring this device to a practical application is their task, we would do well to understand how it works."

"Yes, but I've probably had enough for today. Yesterday I finished a little late, so it's worth to compensate."

Gardner with Thomas and John sailed away. Brendan went to get his notebook and was going to discuss with Robert some theoretical points. Vahlen decided not to leave them alone in the lab, so she stayed. Robert was too shy to ask for her pen and began to search for her in all the tables. Realizing what he want, Vahlen pulled his pen from his pocket and gave it to him. Soon Brendan returned with a thick notebook.

Then you can see quite a romantic picture. All three scientists are sitting at the same table, in the lab burned only one lamp, but it's more for saving. Vahlen sits to the left of Robert. Though she was tired, but still enthusiastically listened to these two. The questions concerned mainly the electronic and nuclear structure of atoms of elerium.

"So, first, let's fully paint the electronic configuration." asked by Brendan Robert.

"May begin with the fourth sublevel with 4 main quantum number?"

"No, let's start with the first one. We need a complete picture."

Although it was long, but Robert has painted all the sublevels from 1s(2) to 8k(26), and then followed the new el - sublevel with 30 electrons. Then according to the Pauli principle he laid all 125 electrons, ending the f-orbital 6 sublevel, and then continued:

"It is not difficult to calculate that only in the atom 408 vacant seats and 204 different orbitals. But if all they do are filled with electrons,  
why then he does not give them the anode, not to mention the energy?"

"To explain it, we are sitting here. In the theater of nature, each particle is quite complicated role, but behind the scenes we are not allowed. So we have think through themselves."

"No comparisons with the cultural environment. Be here John, he would have got up and left."

"Honestly, he would've gone for another reason... But you should have seen how frequently this makes Ernest, and he as much as 9 years has been extraordinary Professor at Princeton."

"No, no, no, I'm in your Professor-Doctoral role-playing games do not play, for me all scientists are equal."

"But you yourself addressed me with this prefix." said to Vahlen, frightened Robert.

"Oh! You're so quiet... But I did it purely because of...formalities..."

"So decide, please, who are you." however, with the gentle tone replied Vahlen.  
Here Robert was embarrassed, and he already wanted to leave, but then remembered that under this scheme Brendan could easily come up with an interesting theory and to give all the rest as completely his, so decided to stay.

"Okay, let's not talk about this, doctor... In General, next is to paint the baryons, yes... Proton number is 125, the number of neutrons 207. Specific binding energy per nucleon of about..." he took from his pocket a crumpled sheet "of 6.13 MeV."

"I got a 6.7 MeV, show the calculation." continued conversation with him Brendan."

"Here." pointing the finger, he answered.  
He looked just a few seconds and continued:

"This is not only wrong, it's not even up to the erroneous! Physics is an exact science. You can't write that the mass of the proton and the neutron is 1 u."

"Yeah, "point source", "ideal gas", the "infinitely deep well", not seen science more accurate than physics."

"Is a model for kids, what does a serious scientific calculations?"

"Okay, but in any case, all the evidence suggests that energetically favorable for atoms to be radiographed. So far,the only explanation can be that what this energy is actually higher on at least one and a half MeV."

"But that's impossible. Unless you violated the laws of the strong interaction."

"Let's say they are broken and gluons in the nucleons become abnormally strongly attract each other."

"I don't like this nebula in the reasoning, but if this is so, then I will have to reconsider the entire standard model."

"Perhaps this is the reason for the strange attraction of electrons. But we not talked about neutrons... too many of them. What if a massive nucleus emits a neutron and it collides with the electron, since a large number of them?"

"This can be written as:

n + e- = p- + Ve¹ + x eV²"

"Hmm... And at the core simultaneously, there is beta decay:

n = p+ + e- + Vē³"

"Well of course! Proton annihilates with an antiproton and this frees mesons, which are the carriers of the strong interaction. This explains the anomalous resistance of the core. The more electrons, the greater the chance of their capture by neutrons."

"But then the neutrons will end sooner or later."

"Here we will help neutrinos:

Ve + p+ = n + e+⁴

Yes, and the positron annihilates with an electron:

e+ + e- = 2y + x MeV

Here our energy, but two gamma-quantum. I don't like it... You did not register radiation?"

"No."

"So now need to explain this..."

Long with written equations, they could not understand what was missed.

"Wait, if the proton obtained in beta decay, must face with its antiparticle, then in this scheme protons also finite." said Vahlen.

Robert drew attention to it and continued:

"Oh Yes. Brendan, how do you explain this?"

"Since the antiproton and gamma-quanta have particle properties, it can be assumed about their mutual neutralization."

"That is, the part goes into gamma rays? What is the rest mass of the antiproton?"

"About 930 MeV."

"What do you think, could this energy be allocated along with all the rest?"

"It is quite possible. Apparently now the explanations could be better."

"But no one has repealed the possibility of the annihilation of the positron and antiproton..."

"The result will be antineutron, annihilation which is possible with excessive protons. There is a release of energy."

"Well, and what have we got...?"

Even several times looking at all, Brendan has not found any deviations from physics. Agreeing all the data, they made a compact quantum theory of the atom elerium. It contained the following provisions:

1) All electrons in an atom of the element 125 are arranged according to the rule Kleczkowska and in accordance with the Pauli principle.

2) The Stability of a nuclide is due to scattering of the annihilation of proton and antiproton.

3) A portion of the antiproton interact with gamma-quanta with energy release.

4) Beta decays in the nucleus is not excluded.

5) The more electrons, the higher the chance of their capture by the neutron.

6) Energy from the electron capture stands out from the many, and not from any one process.

It was already quite late, so Vahlen was about to leave and got up with the others.

"Well, you see, Vahlen, theoretical science is more beautiful than you thought." said happy Brendan, closing his notebook.

"I never neglected her. But empirical evidence will eventually become necessary, you understand."

"Would our laboratory is equipped with more powerful might have been, then would be experimental. But under such equipment takes all the remaining part of the bunker, if not more. Moreover, apart from us nobody wants."

Vahlen, however, really liked the theory which its beauty struck Robert with Brendan. Called the theory as model of Golden-Cross. After leaving the lab, all together with Vahlen, they parted on the stairs. By the end of the day, in Robert woke up the friendliness, although it was rather because they created the model. But how true is it exactly yet impossible to know.

* * *

 _Footnotes:_

 _1\. Neutrino._

 _2._ _This reaction I myself came up with._

 _3\. Antineutrino._

 _4\. Positron._

 _It is also almost impossible to disperse the helium nucleus so that it faced with particles with a charge of 125._ _Unfortunately this part came out pretty fantastic,_ _but the rules of the game have left me no choice._


	6. Elerium, Part 2

April 9. Vahlen finally slept and, knowing that down the rest is vividly discussing a new model of the atom is 125, hurried to them. In the dining room was all but Robert. Brendan sat next to Gardner, showing the entries in his notebook. I must say that the too radical ideas were usually shared only with him, and occasionally with Robert.

"Hello, Brendan. Why Robert is not with you?" Vahlen asked, approaching to him.

"Good morning. On the surface just started to rain, so he decided... to take a walk."

"It's true?"

"Yes. Not sure how soon he will return, but in any case, have a seat."

Himself Brendan continued to show Gardner his notes.

"You are of course quite rough with him it all thought out. But what I most wonder is why such confidence in the fact that the antiprotons are able neutralize gamma-quanta in such numbers?" asked Gardner.

"All theories have their flaws. That's all we were able to offer."

"I will think of it all as it even the theory is difficult to call, not to mention model."

"I don't mind and even I would be glad if you will offer something more worthwhile."

When they came to the lab, Gardner told the rest about the model Golden-Cross, although Brendan while this is clearly not wanted. Thomas didn't like its vagueness, but yet for lack of any other adequate explanation he was not against the believe it. John flatly refused to accept such in his opinion adventurist theory, saying that it is not so simple.  
Scientists have begun preparing for the bombing of elerium neutrons. This work had to be finished in a few days. Soon the lab came Robert with wet hair and with unbuttoned lab coat. Immediately, he decided to approach John.

"You should be told about our opening, what do you think about it?"

"Discovery? It was a joke? Know what the chance of the atom in the collision of gamma-quantum with any other particle? One in a billion!"

"But you agree that we have turned out beautifully?"

"For science no matter how you did it. But first of all I disagree with the fact that electrons are located here as in all other atoms. I have some ideas on this".

"Okay, as I can see, we just have to bombard the elerium and make some conclusions."

"Yes, but we still should define some crystallographic parameters."

"That's certainly the least interesting scientific problem." said Thomas, who was nearby.

While they were preparing the installation, engineers were able to confirm the early assumption that the aliens use extremely accelerated electrons to extract value from elerium. These electrons cause a green glow and release a strange kind of energy. Brendan is inspired to create more powerful lasers and he asked Vahlen to take notice. Scientists were left to explain these phenomena.  
April 12, middle of the day. **Bombardment with neutrons gave results similar to the following:**

 **El + n = W + Nd + He**

 **The energy of alpha particles was prohibitive, but to use it in practice for obvious reasons it was impossible. At the same time, the engineers practiced the possibility of using a huge voltage to achieve a power output of elerium**. In engineering are Brendan and Vahlen.

"Amazing, if only we could find the source of this substance, in the long term it could completely displace fossil or nuclear fuel that would have completely changed the energy economic structure." says Vahlen.

"Really strange that you are primarily interested in the economic part of this question..."

"No, no, I just meant that we no longer have to rely on these energy sources." a bit embarrassed said Vahlen.

"If here would be Robert, he would be offended at you. By the way, in his opinion, science can safely be divided into pre and post elerium."

"He has about a great many things quite an extraordinary opinion. It would have been good if he'd just as often not contradicted himself."

"Okay, but better not talk about him. Here I spoke with some of the craftsmen and are confident that we have the ability to create elerium's power supplies small volume, which can be introduced in the armor of the new type. But they are working on the creation of conventional armor on the alien alloy. They say that the first prototype will be ready soon..."

"I'll tell the board about it, thanks."

"And I think Ernest will be not against if I will tell you for him. The fact that the possibility of flying saucers is difficult due to some laws known to us and had this account quite a interesting idea. In the collision of certain particles in the atom there is something kind of... anti graviton, the antiparticle of the graviton."

"But even the existence of normal has not yet been proven empirically."

"It's much better explains in general the possibility of flying these ships. Tomorrow he will offer a more complete theory. I don't know whether it would be more appropriate than our."

The next day in the lab was pretty quiet and the main event was the Gardner model. **It was also based on the collision of neutrons with electrons, but the possibility of collision of neutrinos with protons was excluded. Instead, neutrinos annihilate with antineutrinos with the birth of a new particle, the anti graviton G-. According to his calculations came out:**

 **Ve- + Ve = G- + 0,56 eV**

 **Actually the anti graviton theory was massless, and the whole energy is the sum of the neutrino masses. The main source of energy was still considered the preceding reaction, and the annihilation of graviton with the anti graviton provides flight, which however can be observed only at very intense bombardment by electrons. Based on this, the engineers were trying to distribute the elerium in generator in small pieces. John, however, did not agree in one. The electrons in the model were still divided by the old rules, and his view was that the attraction of new electrons is provided by their distribution regardless of the spin. In other words, the spin quantum number of all electrons in an atom of elerium was the same sign and occupied a good 125 orbitals. And in particular was explained the absorption of the x-ray spectrum, because the waves could capture the electrons in multiple shells. Thomas liked the model of Sanders, so he also took her postulates. Vahlen liked the consistency of model of Gardner and she agreed to accept it. Robert and Brendan did not want to trust such radical statements and remained with his reasoning.**  
April 15 was a big terrorist operation aliens in one of the suburbs of Boston. To watch her was called Vahlen, but with her went even Gardner and Thomas, fortunately, is permitted. The first thing that caught the attention of Vahlen, it's the aliens, similar to terrestrial arthropods. Among the infantry of the enemy could be seen and those that use a kind of jet engine. But then Gardner has something changed in his face.

"Wait... In this area my daughter lives!" almost cried he.

"In this case, we just have to hope for our soldiers, others here will not help." answered Thomas.

"I guess you're right... But I can't shake the feeling of trouble."  
The old man Gardner rubbed the wet from the excitement forehead with the sleeve of his robe and stared at the monitor. He had almost calmed down, eliminating all possible chances of the tragedy, when suddenly he noticed a familiar face.

"Helen! This is she!"

"As I said, Ernest, we don't do anything." answered again Thomas.

Thomas just continued to silently follow the aliens. Herself the daughter of Gardner hid behind a low flower bed, and in horror watched the scene. Almost all soldiers were armed with laser rifles. Noticing the stranger hiding behind a car, one of them decided to shoot him, but missed. However, the mistake was not the usual... Vahlen turned sharply to Gardner and took his hands. Thomas did not immediately understand what happened, but then I ran up to him. The laser beam reflected from the mirror of the car and went straight to the daughter of a scholar. Got it right in the head, death was instantaneous...  
Gardner fell to his knees, but still couldn't believe what just happened. He had no tears, he just buried his face in his hands and did not take the incident. Vahlen refused continue to monitor the operation and decided to help the Gardner down to the lab before he fully realized what had just happened before his eyes. Thomas tried to try to raise him, but Ernest himself opposed to this. Somehow the scientists were able to lift him from his knees and to bring down to the lab. There Gardner sat down and started watching at one point, holding hands on the table and clutching his head. Brendan sat down to him and tried to talk. Robert walked over to Vahlen and asked:

"What happened...?"

"Gardner just lost his daughter... She was killed by accident during the attack on a populated area." replied in a quiet voice Vahlen.

"Oh... In that case, I should try to talk with him."  
Robert approached Gardner and asked to leave Brendan. He sat down next to him and started a conversation.  
"Ernest, I know how it is... Unlikely I will be able to influence you, but I can tell you exactly how you will behave."  
"You...? I thought among us children there is only me and Tom or you lied to us then?" very low voice answered him Gardner.

"I'm not lying, but not all losses occur on them... In any case, believe me, after a while you finally come, that death is real and it is not someone's imagination. There's a chance that soon you will become more aggressive. The next few days, and maybe the rest of this is likely to hold in the tears and..." though Ernest he hardly listened, he continued "Eventually, for everyone it is different, must come to the understanding..."

"What are you talking nonsense?!" interrupted he with tears in eyes.

"That the analgesic effect of tears is no longer working, and most importantly your life at this point is still not finished."

"Why are you telling me all that?"

"So you don't go on this way. Because people so rarely listen to advice each other, and they do the opposite..."

After a moment of thought, Gardner wiped away his tears. Then he stood up and walked over to Vahlen.

"I'm not going to participate in your weapons research. If not this fucking rifle she'd still be alive!"

"I won't force you... But something need to pass to the leadership."

"If they will not like it after what their own soldiers did to my daughter, that I in this hole doing nothing!"

"I'll try to persuade him to choose something less aggressive..."

Gardner with Thomas gone into residential units, and Vahlen asked Brendan to write her report, because engineers were able to control the energy of elerium. Engineers after this incident appeared disgusted with the laser weapon, and some even refused to take up a new rifle. John and Robert understood that the cure time for Gardner, but some scars will remain. The mood at Vahlen and Brendan, too, was knocked down and Brendan, when he wrote a report without even thinking wrote that elerium is not found in the solar system. In the report itself came the most common from all three models. Vahlen add note and took his to the commander. After hearing the story with the laser, he agreed to allocate a week to study the quite peace project, namely a stun gun for aliens. Vahlen told it to the others, and she went to sleep, because it was already 9pm. Some of the sadness didn't leave the scientist to the dream.


	7. Interrogate Sectoid and Outsider Shard

April 16. Vahlen woke up in a bad mood and rather stared at the dark ceiling, remembering last day. She was partly surprised that Robert was able to slightly calm the Gardner. After that, Vahlen began to refer to the aliens more aggressive than before. Slowly pulling on pants, she remembered the stupidity that Brendan wrote in yesterday's report and that she because of depression did not pay attention. But it was too late to fix something, so Vahlen just accepted it. On the way down she met John, who, seeing her, abruptly changed direction. In principle, it has become quite a trivial thing for her. In the dining room was not also Thomas and Robert. Brendan sat with a sad old man Ernest.

"Hi, Moira" greeted her low voice Gardner.

"Hi. Ernest, I know you're not in a scientific mood, but I'd like to ask Brendan one abstract question."

"Of course, you sit down. Thank you for all your kindness in the research plan."

Vahlen sat on the left from Brendan and continued the conversation with him.

"Listen, Brendan, what you wrote in the report that elerium is not found in the solar system, while not having even any theoretical evidence?"

"Oh, Yes, I did in vain. But in any case, it is unlikely that there will give a lot of attention."

"Next time I will reread several times what I wrote."

"Yes... speaking of our new project. We have a question: where do we hide the prisoners?"

"The team of Shen will be engaged in the construction of a specialized containment."

"Ok... But what about what we do with them?"

"I have some rather "invasive" ideas on this, I hope they get implemented."  
On the same day arrived the corpse of the daughter of Gardner, he was taken to the medical unit. Naturally the scientist has informed and he immediately ran there.  
With him went Vahlen and, oddly enough, Robert. As can be seen, the laser completely severed her left eye, so he wore a blindfold. Gardner sat down next to her bed and, taking hands, began to cry. Vahlen and Robert stood at a distance and did not interfere with him.

"In a month he will go back to its original quantum state back and all will fall into place, I'm sure" quietly said Robert.

"Personally, I don't think it will pass so quickly."

"Vahlen, I know how it works. It is not necessary to think that the rest of his life he will spend in sorrow. Can certainly need a little more time, but soon the thought of her death would be less to slip in his head."

"Maybe you're right, but the next week he just will not be able to carry on with our study."

"Yes, now for he is of the least interest" he answered, scratching his head."

"Listen, maybe a little abstract, but in some degree the scientific question. As your hair is able to take such a variety of geometric shapes? Can I?" Vahlen asked, putting a hand to his head.

"They just really dirty, better not do it."

"Oh, so. But do you like it?"

"Since the childhood habit, do not think for stupidity."

"Well... In any case, already waiting for me in the lab, so we need to hurry there."

"You go, I'm staying with Ernest, and in your topic I do not fully understand."

"I hope you know what you are doing."

Vahlen went to the lab where, together with Thomas and Brendan the following week, involved the creation of non-lethal weapons based on electromagnetic pulse. The whole theory was based on the human nervous system. Gardner bequeathed her daughter's body to science, and he soon joined the others. I must say, he became less sociable. Now, even Brendan had to start a conversation with him.  
April 22. Vahlen wrote a report on the work done and said that is possible to start capturing live aliens. Vahlen was allowed to conduct an autopsy of the new types of aliens. The next day began the construction of the insulator directly under the lab. This is partly prevented scientists, but it was the most convenient option. While there was this process, Vahlen conducted two autopsy **. Both alien struck her as quite pretty. The first was with integrated mini jet engine and with two prosthetic hands. It unanimously called "Floater." The second was alien which Vahlen attributed to arthropods. Thomas proposed to call it "Chryssalid". No one understood why, but no one was against it. For these beings the people were something of a vessel for offspring. Actually their eggs as it was suggested by Thomas, is capable of tight interaction with the nervous system, so the dead victim was able to move and turned into a walking corpse. However such a high rate of ontogenesis to explain in any way failed. Because the lab was too noisy, the reports of Vahlen wrote on his bed** **.** To April 29, the alien containment completed and began trying to capture. The next day one of them was a success.

April 30. In the new facility except Vahlen descended Thomas, Brendan Gardner. Two men from the staff pulled the small sectoid in isolation. In it, he tried to use his mental abilities, but to no avail.

"So what now?" asked Thomas at Vahlen.

"Well, I think you know those calf implants in his brain. I think if we were able to calm him down, by connecting a few electrodes to the brain, would be able to get some information."

"Interesting idea... I Think in addition to test his reaction to various stimuli."

"And this, too, but first you need to immobilize it."

That sectoid didn't resist, he was beaten to a pulp in the cell, and then dragged to a nearby part of the room with a computer. Also to process called medic, because physiology of sectoid was similar to humans. Actually sectoid tied up and began to prepare for operations on the head. Before are quite invasive procedures have been tried some local analgesics. After Vahlen has already known way of starting to open tissue on the head with a knife. To get to the brain this time it was harder as the alien prevented the scientist and and it was hard to make the cut. It visible that the largest implants were located in the prefrontal part of the brain, therefore, the first electrodes hooked up to him. Their removal, as others probably would entail the immediate death of the individual. After reading the basic amount of information Vahlen began to provide various incentives from dining forks to elerium, but nothing useful to extract from this failed. In the end, due to excessive bleeding alien died. It remains only to read the information. Among the obtained images it was possible to see the strange energy creature from a UFO. For its specific nature it is called "outsider." Vahlen told to the appropriate people about the need for his capture. Writing a progress report, she quickly carried it to the commander. Her team just have to wait for the results of capture.  
May 5. While scientists helped the engineers in some of the developments of armor on the field finally managed to get the right alien. As it turned out, he was just some kind of crystal. It was much lighter than elerium and its illumination had a significant differences. He was immediately carried to the laboratory. Actually, as it was the case there. Gardner and Thomas was sitting close to the door, John alone at a distant table. Near slightly glowing crystal stood Brendan, Robert and Vahlen nearby.

"Well and how from it could be only this?" asked by Robert Brendan.

" **Hmm... Maybe because of electric discharge, the change in its internal energy was too high and he was forced to lower, let say, when body to unacceptably low levels. Apparently this caused a similar reaction."**

 **"If so, then it needs to emit photons of extremely low energies**. And Yes, it would be interesting to know what it consists of..."

Here their conversation came to Vahlen.

"Nobody knows what will happen if you compromise its integrity. Besides, as stated by Shen, this is something like a receiving antenna, and he with the team would be track the signal."

"I don't know what is on the minds of these radio amateurs, but all I need is a few grams. Let?"

"No, even for you."

After these words, Robert immediately moved away from them and sat next to John. Vahlen, along with Brendan carried the crystal in the workshop. They were allowed to take a few grams for elemental analysis, and they undertook the creation of a specialized camera for this artifact.

"Even we still don't know what to expect from him. As they may have some ideas about this crystal?" asked Brendan at Vahlen, it seemed, with some anger.

"Dr. Shen was too much confident in his assertion. They can only build on it."

"I don't think the intuition here should be above science."

"You're right, but no one from this little experiment does not become worse." said Vahlen, starting to walk towards the lab.

"Well, I guess we can wait... Speaking of you here have recently formed the opinion, they say you too have abused prisoners...

"Why do you think I care about the opinion of the local cultural component?" she replied with a slightly raised voice and a chilled look "Besides, if after all the aggression of intruders someone here will seem cruel connection of several electrodes to the implants of the brain, then that's his problem."

"Is you from Robert picked up the style of speaking about culture? You would be less talked to him on these topics, and then you look and barrette soon won't need."

Vahlen silently walked in front of him and first went to the lab. **Half of the slivers of crystal from the sample left in the solution for the spectrometer. And the other gave chemists for the classical analysis. As it turned out, the composition of the fragments contains carbon, hydrogen and oxygen, it was of organic composition. Surprisingly, Robert has made this statement even before the spectrometer has finished. In particular the fragments gave a silver mirror reaction, which indicated that the presence of the aldehyde group and thus organic nature**. John received a proposal to conduct x-ray analysis, but the computer did not finish the job, as the engineers managed to achieve success in their experiments.  
May 8. As it turned out, this crystal is able to capture extremely low-frequency signals. This helped to find the location of the alien base underneath the soil. Vahlen with Brendan wrote a report on the work of Shen. At least in engineering already knew how to get inside the base, this case has been pending, and the research team were allowed to take up the newly-acquired plasma rifle, as the attitude towards laser weapons at all in recent days much has changed. This technology has presented a high interest for Vahlen and her team. However, at the exit of the commander's office waiting for her Gardner.

"What do we have next on the plans?" he asked.

"We begin the research in the field of plasma..." then she remembered his words and stuttered on the next word. "Weapons."

"Don't worry, I understand that this is necessary. Besides physics it would be strange to eschew such technologies."

"Well, I'm happy for you." reassured continued Vahlen "We have allocated two weeks to this study."

"I'll let Brendan. Walk you to your room?

"No, I can myself... But in any case, I'll see you tomorrow."

As can be seen, the old man Ernest was beginning to regain his former cheerfulness, that really surprised Vahlen.


	8. Plasma Rifle

_**This chapter is also better not to read if you are not interested in technology.**_ _ **In this case r**_ ** _ead the last line before the note._**

* * *

May 9. Vahlen woke up very early and immediately went down to the dining room. There was only John and Robert with a book in his hands. Robert decided himself to start a conversation with her, which is weird .

"Oh, good morning, Vahlen."

"Hi."

"Listen, we recently received one of the recent monographic work in physical chemistry, in particular electrochemistry. This is certainly excellent, butit is entirely in German... Could you help us?"

"Well, I can try to translate." Vahlen said, sitting down next to him. "You want right now?"

"There is still time, so we can start."

"Well, I see you have quite a wide chemical range of interests."

"Only dense self-education. To be honest, I often set higher than usual."

"It's quite cute. Okay, let's book, I'll will try. I think I will also be interested."

"Yes." he said, opening the first page "Maybe soon is coming something near to your area. Most likely again in German, since we are located in Europe."

Until everyone else came, Vahlen managed to read a few pages. Actually any specific discussions about the new object of study was not, as even Brendan couldn't imagine how it works. In General Vahlen agreed to help chemists in the end of the day.  
And then it was the most interesting, the fact that was waiting in the lab. Plasma rifle looked very bulky. The mass of this instance amounted to 13,49 kg. As can be seen, the whole plasma inside the trunk was recombinable and with him was relatively safe to operate. As ammunition was used in some kind of power cells, which withdrew from the weapon. For not to carry tools in the lab, with the rifle decided to refer to engineers and disassemble her. Thomas with Brendan lifted her and carried her to workshop. To join decided even Robert, because no one could remain indifferent to this thing. In General there is a rifle began to gently dismantle. As it turned out, from the location where it was seized ammunition, leaves thick aluminum conductor, which is surrounded by a layer of polymer dielectric. Then in the trunk of this conduit diverges into 4 parts with mini inductor. The need to determine the core composition is laid on the chemists, the rest continued to follow the analysis. In the center of a thick conductor was another, but more subtle. By the assumption of Gardner he was silver. This conductor with a diameter of about with a pen reached to a sealed holder of the plasma, where it passed in about the same thickness of the tungsten tip. This part was seized and also decided to conduct a chemical analysis for impurities. And then it came to ammunition. On opening one, researchers could see that it was a kind of battery. The role of the cathode, which surprised everyone, without exception, played the elerium.

"Okay, they use Elerium-based mini batteries to supply electricity to the tungsten tip, but it is able to form plasma?"  
asked Gardner, looking at Brendan.

"I think everything here is so clear. It initially coated with a substance which under the influence of a large current passes into the gas well, and then into the plasma" he answered him.

"In this case, I'll go look at the result of the chemical analysis."

Along with Gardner in the lab went Vahlen, and the engineers began to make drawings of the main structure.

"Already found out what it consists these cores?" asked by Gardner John.

"Yes, it is iron-nickel alloy, strong ferromagnet."

"Well, then it becomes something understandable. Created by a ferromagnetic core field holds the plasma inside, it is necessary to understand the mechanism of its occurrence." he took from his pocket a tungsten rod "Perhaps it could be the elements of which was the plasma, I think..."

"Give me." said John and took the rod from Gardner, even without hearing it.  
John took a few samples throughout the volume of the tip. Then put their solution in the old spectrometer. Robert decided to go to Vahlen and ask a question.

"What else did you learn?" he asked, this time trying to look in her direction.

"Their weapon, the role of ammunition, as in our laser, plays battery. However, one of the electrodes is made of... Elerium."

"Elerium? He's chemically inert..."

"Most likely, he was charged before use, so inertia does not preclude the possibility of its use as a powerful cathode."

"Hmm... the high-energy Electrons. Okay, let's go see what's out there"

Robert went to look at Elerium-based batteries, and Vahlen was interested in the results of the chemical analysis. In General, 91% of the mass of the sample was tungsten. Other elements were barium and again elerium. This gave Gardner the idea that a steam consisting of cations of barium and anions of elerium, act as plasma. In engineering this was a conversation between him and Brendan.

"As impurities in the tungsten rod we found barium and elerium." told him Ernest.

"Well, I knew that it is not uniform!"

"Brendan, you're probably already understood everything, tell us."

"In General, according to Robert, all these four solenoid with iron-nickel cores when connecting a charged battery-ammunition create a magnetic field which constrains the plasma."

"Okay, I was thinking about that too, but then this weapon would just be one big magnet."

"See?" he said, pointing to the outer casing of the weapon "This is already familiar to us alloy used now us everywhere. I probably forgot you even then to say that he exhibits the properties of diamagnetic."

"And what about how the plasma leaves the barrel?"

"Well... We've been thinking and it seems that when you tap the trigger the number of incoming energy of conductors is increasing dramatically. Since the resistivity of silver is approximately two times less than that of aluminium, and coming to the explorer current more. Accordingly, the magnetic field they are already able to push the plasma out... And still." he took from the weapons of the magnetic lens, which was located in the front portion thereof "All plasma focus it"

"And as I understand the supply of lenses is also made through tungsten."

"In general, it should be so clear... But in any case, science is over, were the adaptation to the needs of the infantry. This device is of course huge, but having an external miniaturization, without touching the rod, you can achieve weight-loss well, or I don't know...Convenient." he finished, with a laugh, and went to the lab.

Go for it John, Robert and Thomas.

"Excellent! In this small piece of technology, it is possible to observe the system, surpassing all that has ever been created by man before." said Vahlen came to Gardner.

"Yes, but this technology is far from the peace category. What are we going to do with this superiority, when will it all end?"

"I think that mankind will find appropriate ways of their application. Although everyone can make mistakes..."

"But not Brendan." he continued, chuckling.

"And even he. I'll go to the lab."

"Yes, go. We here a lot of work."

In the laboratory all the curiosity of the scientists was concentrated on the principle of operation of the battery. Charge it was not difficult, but without a rifle to determine how enough charge, it is impossible. I must say, there anode was of platinum, but Robert having read, well, or rather listening to an electrochemical works, offered to replace it with graphite. While decided not to risk it.

May 11. Using own stock alloys and what was left from the last rifle, managed to create a full prototype. Tungsten rod coated with a layer of barium and elerium. The battery is fully simulated alien variation as the rest of the design. Charge cells without the use of weapons on purpose was enough for four and a half hours, after which the required fixed charge elerium, and acid. However, scientists decided to try out an idea with a graphite anode. When using just one battery, it quickly fell into disrepair, however, when a single use it was enough for seven hours. In addition, the speed of heating of the plasma was much higher. The temperature of the plasma at the platinum anode was 6300 K, while graphite 7200-7280 K. This greatly increased the power of weapons and had to compensate for the upcoming miniaturization, which is still required reduce the size of the rod. In General, in engineering engaged in this case. As reluctant desire Robert to help in some applied research was known to all, Gardner compared it to Schrodinger, who also derived its equation is absolutely not wanting to believe the postulates of quantum mechanics. The next day at the lab between Robert and Ernest had a conversation while the rest of team decided to watch the process in engineering.

"Okay, enough already around here invent nicknames, it has no value and is just annoying." says chemist.

"Sorry, could not resist this. But why are you not glad that you were smarter than the aliens?"

"Do not underestimate earthly chemists, that's all I can say. Besides disposable cell batteries are cheaper to use us, they long can use single."

"Well, in any case, I see friendship with Moira has a practical output."

"Hey!"

"Oh, come on. You have very specific stimuli."

"Uh, forget it." said Robert, and after a second continued: "It is Better to say, what are the results with the plasma?"

"So far we have managed to achieve the temperature of 7278 K. The plasma consists of cations of barium, its electron and heavy anions of elerium. Cations in particular give a green color."

"What has been achieved to the degree of ionization?"

"We did not interested in this question, but given the fact that the gas in the barrel is rarefied, it is certainly more than 90%."

"Too many, hard to believe that in low-temperature plasma is possible."

"Now, this is not crucial. Well, the engineers will finish in about a week, see what happens."

Subsequent conversion of this weapon took place mainly in the engineering area under the supervision of Brendan and Gardner.  
May 19. A new prototype weighed not much more than 9 kg, because it was removed a certain layer of diamagnetic and isolation. Use disposable cells, which should have been enough for a few shots. Plasma itself, as it was found, could not recombine within seven hours, then needed to upgrade its rod. This is quite enough for any operation. In general, next was the most dangerous part: required test. The very magnetic field after depletion of Elerium-based batteries will not disappear, but weakened. There was a chance of damaging ions inside of arms, therefore, this part is used in particular heat-resistant tantalum alloys. Because there were not joking, Brendan even close to the rifle not admitted, and decided to test Thomas. But fortunately everything worked out and the green jet of low-temperature plasma freely passed through the magnetic lens. Because it had very heavy anions of elerium, the shell in contrast to the laser was not flying at the speed of light. Gardner suggested that in-flight plasma electrons are able to recombine with the cations, which leads to the fact that the goal comes basically only elerium part. This in particular could explain why the armor-based alloys did not start to glow when it got plasma. Especially this technology was impressed with Vahlen, who refused from help physicists in writing a research report. Brendan described the development as a "Portable Generator Highly Ionized Elerium Low-Temperature Plasma", but it was just called a plasma rifle.

Scientists just have to wait when arrive equipment from the assault the alien base, which was going to start tomorrow.

* * *

 _Make it easier to understand - goo[point]gl/EdezeY_


	9. Psionik

May 20. The assault on the underground base of the aliens was a success. In the lab brought one beacon emitter and the corpse of sectoid with an exaggerated head. The management has decided to first undertake the research of beacon. After the commander came out of the lab, all the scientists were concentrated around the artifact.

"Well, as close to the emitter was observed in only one powerful subspecies sectoid." Vahlen said, lost in thought and staring in the direction of the object of study "It is logical to assume that his brain contains a special type of implants that can take the frequency of its radiation."

"Yeah, they probably contain inclusions of those specific crystals, one of which we proudly gave to the another team. But if the frequency is indeed so low, the length of such waves will be several million kilometers." said Gardner, looking at the finding.

"Hmm, such an interesting property of these crystals could even find a practical application, but we are more interested in the nature of this... "

"Listen, can simultaneously with our research, our soldiers would be worth to drag another instance of it? Robert gladly have take another one." he asked, looking at Robert.

"Yes, of course. The last pieces I have already dissolved, so that the new does not hurt. **But in general John is already clear that they represent a racemic** **conglomerates, mainly of higher aldehydes with** **numerous oxyactive groups.** " said Robert, and after a second continued "We just need to make sure of something. Of course to synthesis we get will not make it, but has anybody else here be interested in their chemical structure"

"Of course." replied Vahlen "I will report this need."

Gardner put his hands in his pockets and stepped closer to Brendan, continuing the conversation with him.

"I hope physics as the main science did not disappoint and we will be able to find an appropriate description to this artifact as well as I did with the elerium" Ernest spoke to him.

"Well, since physics is the only science, and therefore, the main. What about elerium, we still have not reached a consensus on the reasons for its properties."

"What do you mean "we"? I described all without departing from nuclear quantum foundations. You have the electrons jumping on the orbitals regardless of their energy, baryons absorb gamma rays without the ionizing radiation. In short, the fiction, which now clog the brains of young people. It is the wrong science. I honestly do not understand why only for Moira my model seemed sane."

"Yeah, antiparticle of the true neutral graviton? Annihilation practically does not interact with anything neutrinos? This is then what, if not the same fiction?" answered, a little annoyed Brendan.

"I can't prove none of these statements exactly to the same extent as to refute. Your Robert the plan is not necessary to refute, above him we can only laugh."

"It looks like there's someone really wanted to turn everything on its head and violate the most fundamental postulates."

"From you is some explanation in the field of anti-gravity I have not found"

"Because in the earthly environments this phenomenon simply has no right to exist!"

"As you can see, technology of invaders don't think so."

"What a pity that we are so few. If there were five more physicists here, you would be quickly put in place."

"Enough already!" loudly said Vahlen "We have here an even more interesting object for research, let us move forward!"

Brendan calmed down and asked Robert to give him their general physics and quantum chemistry notebook. Showing entries in it, he passing comment on them.

" **In general, there should no longer be any doubt that crystal antenna picked up signals from this beacon. If we talk about the frequency, the period between the fluctuations amounted to exactly 50 seconds. It is not difficult to calculate that this corresponds to a frequency of 0.02 Hz" then he took out a prepared pen and began to write**. "The wavelength is then equal to... about 15 million kilometers"

"I think on this occasion we can call it as hyperwave." interrupted him Gardner.

"Yes, Yes." he answered, without distractions "The energy of the photons of such radiation is easy to find through the frequency and Planck's constant... **It is equal to 0,1325214 × 10-³¹ j.** "

" **I think it will be more convenient to Express this in electronvolt.** "

" **I knew you'd say that. 0,0827133 feV**. Don't even know from what should consist the receiver, so that it could reflect the impact of such energy. **And that's not taking into account that the intensity of its pronounced wave properties is directly proportional to the square of the square of the circular frequency.** "

"Well, another crystal will help us solve this issue."

Robert, meanwhile, had walked over to Vahlen and wanted to be seen to ask something. Noticing this, she took a step in his direction.

"Look, Vahlen, in this thing should definitely be some kind of fuel. Can we analyze? It will still have to do."

"But why does it have to be elerium?"

"Well... In this case it should be something that creates sufficient potential difference."

"Yes, we will surely find out. Have a little patience."

 **In general, the oscillator was in the center of the lighthouse. From the lower part moved up three pillars which closed up two meters higher. Between them was fixed rings which can be regulated. As suggested by Gardner, they needed to radio refraction to select a range of very low frequencies. Also found a source of electric voltage. It is easy to guess why they were needed. However, elerium in close proximity to the generator was, as it could give too much power. It was located just above the bases of the three pillars**. These frequencies are not used in practice and it would be possible to use this lighthouse as the basis for a module that could catch them. Did so. In the days that followed for the study was trying to catch once again the underdog, but something in vain.

May 23. The conversation Vahlen and Robert in the dining room at lunch time.

"Sorry, but it looks like another crystal we don't get. The engineering team assures that we will be able to begin construction tomorrow. Time to catch a little" she says to him with some regret.

"These boobies run up to him in three people. Why is it so hard to hit him with this shocker?!"

"Well, actually we called it the Arc Thrower. But it is quite strange, maybe, after recent events, he received specific immunity to

such attacks."

"Ah... In any case, we're able to count on his capture and the appointment of a new project?"

"I'm afraid not. This request took so only in the framework of our current study. To risk again, they will not."

"Oh, okay. I'm sorry I got so angry."

"Do not worry. In any case, what can we expect next, is of even greater interest."

"Are you talking about sectoid commander?"

Vahlen nodded in confirmation, depicting the face of something like a slight smile.

May 24. At the request of the report, construction began on the premises with hyperwave beacon. Fortunately, this time it was away from the laboratory. Scientists undertook the autopsy of a new type sectoid.

 **Vahlen called it a beta form. The obvious difference from thealpha was too big size of the skull and pinkish skin tone. In the rest of the anatomy of some significant external differences were not, except that the illumination is slightly higher, relatively speaking, the stomach. In general, decided to hold a General autopsy. Morphological differences from the normal kind not seen, except that the location of the neck vessels was more dense. And then case came to a head. It is possible to notice the many bends of the skin. At first it seemed obvious that only blood vessels, but when Vahlen started with a scalpel on his head, he something faced. Carefully open this site, it became clear that the projections from neuroimplants. And these can be found all over the skull, they are just smashed from the inside. But delay did not, and began to cut the brain. Immediately rushed into the eyes of the kind of implants that are long and relatively thin structure. There were more than those that sat in the depths of the brain. Since there were many of them, seized one sample and broke. Nor that in any other subsequently not found those the most organic crystals, it was very strange. Then Vahlen decided to focus on the anatomy of the brain and its chemistry. John by the way was very surprised by how hard she was trying to reach the depths of the essence of the phenomena occurring in it. As it was seen under the optical microscope, axons of neurons of brain tissue beta-sectoid was quite thick. Probably this leads to overall brain volume. Such axons conducted electrical impulse much faster. In fact, they were so large that directly to them it was possible to connect the electrode. Because of this it was possible to create the action potential and to check what will happen in the implants. In fact in those that were longer and exited from the skull, the radiation in the violet range. Specifically, the frequency was 689,39 THz. But this radiation was very weak expressed more corpuscular and wave properties. Everybody saw the field the ability sectoid, so none of the scientists wanted to test their effects on** **itself** **. Vahlen called this specific radiation is "psionic". Actually the word comes from psyche and electronics**. In any case, required experiments.

May 25. Vahlen went down to see how the construction hyperwave module. There at the time except for the engineers was John, who worked with elerium. Also there was Gardner, but he stood by and talked to some girl from the engineering team. Vahlen was standing right at the Elevator and decided to approach the lighthouse on the basis of which was going to build the module. As soon as she started moving behind her he heard a squeak. John turned around and saw that behind her almost now to collapse the building. He stood up abruptly and ran to her side. Vahlen turned around and before he could understand what was happening, was seized John by the sleeve of her coat. Fortunately, they managed to run away before the exit to the Elevator in time to fill up. All engineers immediately distracted work and took all the rake.

"Oh, thank you so much. Don't even know, had I myself to react and time to run away." Vahlen said John, looking at the output and after a moment guiding look at it.

"No problem..." he answered, turning away.

"Listen... Why are you avoiding any meetings with me?"

"What about the women I have formed a very bad impression. Perhaps this is due to the fact around me..." said John, and then turned to face Vahlen and continued:

"But I have to admit, you almost got a few to change my mind..."

"Uh, when I was a graduate student, I often heard such from colleagues. But you must not judge by your silly girlfriends from childhood to estimate all members of female gender, it is at least incorrect."

"I understand, but I no longer expect to have some sympathy for some of you, it's just impossible..."

"In any case, all this time you have been some changes. At least you've become in some sense better than then..."

 _ **Flashback**_. 24 Feb 8PM. About a week ago was discovered strange activity within exosphere of the Earth. On the surface of the base was still cold and a thin layer of lying snow. In the lab the first time comes Vahlen, holding his arms crossed around the stomach. There already was a Gardner, Robert was sitting at one of the tables and read something while John was far, and his back was to them, so didn't see anything. Gardner immediately noticed her and quickly started walking in her direction. Vahlen, seeing this, stopped.

"Wow, Hello! said a smiling Gardner, holding her hand out. What's your name?"

"Hello. My name is Moira Vahlen." shaking his hand, she replied.

"So my name is Ernest. Nice to meet you, Moira. I'm here officially yet only a physicist, but such will soon be another one to arrive."

"Okay. I specializies primarily on physiology and genetics, but we will not be limited to this."

"It's wonderful! By the way, can you tell us a little about yourself?"

"Why do you need it? a very polite tone she asked a question back.

"I wonder who will have to work with me, in case we have to protect the earth. Well the answer at least on some domestic issues, like whether married how many

years, do you have children?"

"Oh..." Vahlen sighed and after a moment continued: "Well, if you're wondering, the answer to the first question is "no", making the answer to the last is obvious. If

this were not so, I would not be here now was. And I'm 39 years old. I don't think you should know more."

"If you say so... By the way." Gardner sent a glance toward Robert "You're only a year older than the youngest of us, Robert. You can talk to him, and I'll go to

Thomas. He's focused on genetics, though he mostly writes books of popular presentation. It at all can be described as Landau from biological science."

"In terms of scientific achievements?"

"Of course not, and as a good sense of humor. As scientist estimate it will be easier for you."

"Hmm, okay. Bye then."

Gardner went to the residential modules, and Vahlen walked over to Robert and sat down next to him behind a lab table. He immediately closed his book.

"Hello, my name is Moira Vahlen. You, as I understand it, Robert."

"Yeah, nice to meet you. I heard your conversation, so that can be not repeated." he answered her, not even close to looking in her direction.

"As I can see in your handbook, you are a chemist?"

"Well, I'm organic with some "mineral" impurity, but in recent years more and more leaving in physical chemistry. It takes me back to those times..."

"What?"

"No matter, this is a problem of my... Thinking."

"These problems usually there is something new, but okay, I won't force you to say... By the way, why do you turn away from me?"

"Oh, don't take it into account." he said, turning to her "Is one of the defects of entertainment called "loneliness". Here it has ceased to pay attention, but if for you

carry on a conversation extremely uncomfortable, I certainly can try to change over time."

"Well... It is not fundamentally important, but I would be glad if you try." she replied, placing her hands on the table.

"I will try..." said Robert, and began to examine Vahlen "By the way, you have a very beautiful coat."

"Yes? It is made specifically for women, so I can adjust the width around the waist. I didn't mind of the usual, but insisted on it because attached to it there's this sweater with emblem." Vahlen said, pointing the brush on the XCOM logo "Apparently it's for identification."

"More logical would be not to do it, so in the worst scenario you weren't so easy to identify by enemies..."

"So that's true, but nothing can be done."

"Okay, I think today you should talk to my colleague." turning his head towards John, said Robert.

John was sitting pretty far away, so it is unlikely that from that distance he could distinguish a female voice from the male. Vahlen got up and decided to approach him from the side. When she passed the half-way point, John heard her footsteps and turned. Seeing her, he opened his eyes wide and a second later due to careless attempts to jump up from his chair fell to the floor with him. Robert looked back and, as usual, at first did not understand what happened. Vahlen stopped, and John, meanwhile, got up and ran out of the lab.

"Why did he run?" asked Vahlen, going back to Robert.

"Honestly... I don't know. I before did not notice something like that."

"I hope, such enthusiasm is not reflected in our research activities here."

"Yes, he's a great chemist, even I've taught all I could."

"Hm, I don't know what to do if it happens again. Why I could have frightened him so?"

"Um... I'll talk to him about it. But today I'm all." getting up from his chair, said Robert.

"And where is the woman rooms? I just recently arrived"

"The floor above the male, let me show."

"Well, let's go."

Robert escorted her to the last floor and said goodbye. Vahlen then mastered herself.  
Until February 27, John is still strongly tried to avoid meetings with Vahlen, but when she was appointed head, he realized that nothing good for him will not. He began attempts to even talk to her. Because of this, he stopped so hard to avoid, because even then he in some degree liked her character.  
Well, if we talk about it, it is primarily a curiosity. In science, Vahlen has never played the role of passive listener and often commented on any new discoveries across the research team. Never disdain the scientific method and always put it to the fore. His case it was given completely, and sometimes even fully forgot about the concept of rest. Well, if you talk about any human qualities, she was always pretty calm, if only it wasn't science, wasn't shy about telling others about their thoughts and was pretty neat. Probably needless to say that she was very smart.

May 26. **In experiments gave one of the soldiers. To clarify the principles of the so-called psionics, his head was subjected to this strange purple radiation. From the brain of beta-sectoid cut plot with a long implant and put in a jar. Through the electrodes was applied a voltage. The tips of the implants had the same purple flame. The first tests of its effects gave a strange result: it just passed through the head. But with the gradual increase of the voltage it stopped doing it and experimental to a certain value suddenly has a headache. In general, this radiation has gained corpuscular properties without changing the frequency. It is certainly violated all the laws of physics about the frequency of the wave and its intensity, which annoyed the Gardner, but the way it really was. It became clear that at the exit of the head psionic flame is in waves, and when injected into the brain of the victim, its intensity increases to the corpuscular. From Vahlen originated the idea of introducing these implants into the human brain. However, the bare implants it is unlikely that it is able to do, so they should remain part of the alien tissue**.  
For this they decided to create a specialized laboratory. **The first days should be studied individually neuromorphology of soldier, and then the skull was drilled in the right places.**

May 27. In the laboratory are Brendan, Vahlen and Robert. Vahlen is going to write a report about the autopsy results of a new subspecies sectoid.

"I marked in his brain distinct zones that respond differently to the increase of potential. Why Thomas did not specify them on his drawings?" spoke Vahlen herself, looking in the notebook.

"Shorter it's again his popularizer style." told her standing next to Robert.  
Vahlen smiled, but a second later pulled out a pen and began to silently correct the drawings, comparing them with his records. At this time in the lab flew Gardner, and immediately ran up to Brendan.

"You'd know how sweet she is!" happily told Gardner to Brendan.

"Because of her you rarely get to see in the lab than you so attracted to this newly arrived girl?" he replied to him.

"She is so well-versed in higher algebra and theoretical physics that I had raised the question, why wouldn't it work with us? I was frankly surprised that she is an ordinary engineer."

"What? You know how this will ruin the life of John..."

"The day before yesterday he showed another side of yourself."

"This does not mean that now it is possible to invite anybody. And besides, you have a wife."

"And this fact should me to restrict?"

"That's your business, but how could you not want to bring your lover here just will not allow."

"It doesn't matter, then I will move there."

"Finish this case already. You barely participated in the latest study."

"Recent studies frankly put all previous physics to a standstill. What are we to do? Although this technology is frankly impressive.  
I'd like to see what was in your head when you drew the annihilation gamma quanta with antiprotons.

"Let's not get into that again..."

"Ha, okay. Then please forgive me, but I have things to do."

Gardner went back to engineering, and Brendan, who was angry about his behavior, followed him to see what he is doing.

"I hope leadership will not prevent the adoption of common ethical prejudices, because this technology has huge potential." Vahlen said, starting to write.

"I think even for our leadership it would be strange to count the drilling of the skull something awful." replied Robert.

"Yes, besides, we are going to use only two implants per person"

"But the aliens used a lot more. As you are going to use so little?"

"In fact there's nothing complicated, I'll explain."

"Okay." Robert said and sat down next to Vahlen "I listen to."

" **The fact that implants do not just bulge from her skull and in such numbers. Wave, leaving his head right under the skin on the head is a smaller biological distance, which I think it subsequently easier to control.** "

" **Okay, and what about the amount?"**

 **"Thanks to so many alien is able to achieve high performance, but I figured out how to do it with just two implants. For this purpose, the person must send all psi-energy from the CNS to the periphery, namely in the arm. There at finger tips it will be possible to divide the radiation and achieve a similar effect to using these this.** "

"Quite cleverly, but surely all this can be controlled by one brain?"

"No, of course these neuroimplant accustomed to not all. In addition, the laboratory should be able to develop these abilities."

"Okay, how do they develop will be, I'm not interested. But it seems that this technology is tearing us from our cozy earth science even more than elerium... It's even more interesting than I have before studied the stereochemistry of catenanes and rotaxanes."

"On our discoveries, we can build a whole new discipline. When this is over, we will be required to share these accomplishments with the outside world."

"Honestly, I don't want that to happen."

"But why?" Vahlen asks, putting his pen and giving a look straight into the eyes.

"There are a lot of reasons. They all have something in common with what is happening between John and women."

"Um... you Have such a strong fear of cultural environment?"

"Exactly... it would Be much nicer if all that will remain of our scientific vacuum."

"In any case, we still have some work to do. From it all depends"

"Yes, you're right." he answered by drawing on your face kind of evil grin "I'm probably bothering you, so I go out."

"You can stay..."

"I'm usually not used to being alone in a room with a man who smarter than me."

"On your local achievements bad about you do not say."

"The theory is that no scholarship does not compensate for poor human qualities. But the benefit and I am not a supporter of it... Okay I'll stay." spoke Robert, pododvigat closer to her.

"So... But I have a question. I hope you're not going to take any gambles with our developments because of their personal prejudices?"

"No..."

"I hope it's true."

"A lie has no meaning, if it certainly not affects your life."  
Vahlen take back the pen and continued to write.  
In general, Vahlen announced in a report to management about the possibility of starting the construction of a new laboratory. Later on her and hyperwave module has decided to allocate much more resources, which should speed up the process about two times.  
June 2. Hyperwave relay completed and started the scan. Now Gardner can't is in engineering more than 2 hours a day. It pissed him off. The next day, the construction of the so-called "psi" laboratory was also completed. It now remains to move some equipment from medical department. Vahlen spent a lot of time studying the permeability of the psi-rays on tissues at different voltages. For these rays does Brendan have created a separate range of voltages with infra field when they took on the properties of particles and ultra when the properties of a wave. In general, lab downloaded of volunteers and began trying to integrate the implants the aliens.

June 6. Hyperwave decoder catch the signal of a strange UFO that was shot down and stormed. Managed to catch a dangerous alien in rags and device which he guarded. After the attack revealed the location of the huge ship. Vahlen went with the rest to see the prisoner in custody. It could be seen as he actively resists.

"What is it..." said Vahlen, as if frightened.

"It is also more convenient to use their abilities through the hands..." said Robert "Stop, we still need to interrogate him?"

"We have to try... Besides, we have not been able to get the living of the holder of such a powerful psionic abilities."

Thomas came closer to the camera and examined the prisoner, said:

"Oh, no. Here I can't help you, this is a danger even greater than those sectoids are. Better to be five minutes coward than the rest of my life dead."

Alien, seeing Thomas, he began to accumulate the psi-emission in one of his four hands and, it seems, was going to fire it at him.

"Tom, run!" cried the Gardner "You still have to give him a name!"

"Aah!" Thomas shouted and ran away from the room.

Other scientists also fled to not be in his sight, because he was not allowed to close the camera. In the end, he had no strength left and his beaten almost to death. He was shaking one of the hands that gave to know that he's alive. They pulled him out and carried into a small room with a computer. Thomas to the others at first did not want to join. Then a strange purple alien amputated all his fingers, and there was no threat of attack. Thomas returned to him and immediately gave the stranger a strange name. At this time, "Ethereal". Because it was the strongest alien from met before, Vahlen chose to just call him elder.  
In general, received from the ethereal information already known way, but his brain reacted to the electrodes more aggressive, radiating its violet flame that still presented some danger. But the amount of information received was enormous, there were some data for psionic programs. Even in the almost dead speciment observed increased neuroactivity. In general, scientists conducted autopsy of the remaining corpse.  
In fact, the interest was mainly the brain, but as noticed during the interrogation, its structure was very similar to the psionic sectoids. I must say, Vahlen was interested in the age of the sample. Gardner and John decided to use the method of electron paramagnetic resonance. As a test object took the radical of a protein from the skin of the alien. The next day found out that he is about three thousand years.  
June 7. Vahlen instructed Thomas to write a report about ethereal, and she went to a new laboratory to be tested in practice obtained from the brain of ethereal knowledge about the way the direction of psy-radiation directly into the hands.  
June 8. In the lab is Thomas Gardner and Vahlen.

"Thomas, tell me you intentionally wrote yesterday in a report about radiocarbon analysis?" asks only that the coming of Vahlen.

"What difference, radiocarbon or paramagnetic. Still the fact remains the same."

"But it even sounds funnier than "elerium is not found in the solar system."

Gardner smiled, clearly remembering Brendan. His two hours he has already used, so he sitting in the lab with the others. Vahlen was clearly not amused, and she continued:

"We don't even know the environment in which they lived before, not to mention the fact that our prisoner had died the day before analysis."

"Ah..."

"To be honest, I doubt that such could write scientist"

"No, I wrote it. I'm so sorry."

"Oh, well... I do not think that you should write reports."

"Do not insist, my bad."

"In any case, we still have the device that we got from the last ship. Judging the obtained knowledge from the brain of an elder, it is a ball of plasma on diamagnetic levitation from the base."

Gardner decided to join in on their conversation.

"Plasma and with what properties?"

"In general, among the received relative to this technology, the images had only one, which indicated only that" Vahlen said, turning back to Gardner.

"Text information was not?"

"Was, but in a strange language. I thought that was all reviewed."

"I've been busy."

"Don't even want to know who. In general, the color of the plasma suggests that it is the same psi-rays, only at high temperature."

"Hmm, I can imagine that if we had someone with the ability approximately at the level of that alien, we could interact with this thing. No wonder that he stood beside her."

"Yes, our physicians are already doing a pretty invasive procedure over the soldiers. It all depends on the results. Since here the tests are carried out dangerous, we have to build a separate chamber."

"Your caution knows no bounds. Okay, let's see what happens. We have nothing else to study."

On the same day began the construction of a chamber and the management has allocated all the remaining materials. Because of this finish was about a week.  
June 13. One of the soldiers caught the implant and he learned to control it. It remains only to work out in the direction of psi-radiation from the CNS to the periphery. This left him in the lab at all the next day.  
June 15. Completed building specialized facility for ethereal device. Recently found psionic could theoretically affect the state of psionic plasma. It started inside. Vahlen watched the proceedings from afar. Focusing the energy of his implant on his hands, he was able to increase the permeability of the shell of the ball and thus to direct its radiation to his brain. What he saw, nobody knew, but after that, he barely saved in the infirmary. As he himself assured after waking up, he knows now from which side need to fly up to the big alien ship. This of course seemed ridiculous, even for scientists, but apparently it was not really clear how to get it. So this soldier with his knowledge ought to be the assault team.  
June 16. Scientists gathered in the hangar along with everyone else to see probably the last flight "Skyranger". The ship got assault squad with psionics and they were ready to take off. Gardner stood with his young engineering girl, Thomas with John, and Vahlen stood with Brendan and Robert. I must say, on the face Robert again was some sort of evil grin, as if he had filled the ship a ton of TNT. Vahlen noticed her and was a little worried, but Robert reassured her, assuring that everything was okay. In general, for takeoff, started to open the hatch to the surface. In the hangar, immediately rushed water, because the street was heavy rain. Noticing this, Robert moved towards the Elevator, which needs to rise to the surface. Vahlen saw it and thought for a moment, while everyone watched the takeoff, followed him.


	10. Finale

On the surface for a summer day was quite dark and cold. The elevator went into a small room with one door and several windows, one of which was without glass. Other buildings were not because it could affect secrecy of the entire base. Robert stood at open window and kept his hands crossed behind his back. You can see how the ship leaves the hangar and goes to his last assault. However, Robert was interested in is clearly not in this. He heard rose Vahlen, he turned his head. Seeing her, he said nothing and returned to its original position. Vahlen carefully walked to the left, keeping her arms at both sides and parallel to each other. Was blowing pretty strong wind, so drops of rain occasionally fly into the room. Robert closed his eyes for a second and took a deep breath of outdoor air.

"It's fine when the weather understands you." opening his eyes, Robert said.

"In all the time we spent under the ground, I forgot how it is beautiful."

"To be honest, I, like John, was very touched by how much time you spent in the lab." he continued, turning her face and open hands.

"Long stay in the laboratory I have long been in the habit." Vahlen replied, looking him in the eye

"Well, I can remember times when I would sit in the school laboratory room and read the old chemical books, while the rest on the lesson passed our program." said Robert, looking high in the rainy sky.

"I see you got a great quality of scientific lover quite early." slightly smiling, said Vahlen "But why they allowed you?"

"The only there who me actually liked, so it's a chemistry teachers. So normal, not a school science for me was available. But in any case, we will not better about it. I have a rather cold attitude to education, as all recognizable from the outside. Me even this one word is annoying."

"I agree, it's something like a rod."

"Honestly, I'm surprised you didn't call me crazy. When you're alone and not a head comes." back turned to her Robert.

"But is it all that bad, like your family and friends?"

"Neither one nor the other is not. Is it possible to mention Brendan and John and a couple of external friends of the researchers. But all this is not exactly a friendship, if we base on the definition of this term."

"Well... But you seem in general not so shy, what's the point?"

"This has its own interest, which is difficult to understand for those who can not live without communication. So it is not necessary to think that in the loneliness of there are only disadvantages. Brendan I often talked about the need for it when it comes to science. This is partly one of the reasons for his genius."

"Scientist it is easier to say, because he has science, which will not be bored."

"Actually I except scientists never interested in. How to deal with it the rest of the conversation is no longer with me."

Vahlen said nothing and after moment Robert continued:

"Yes, by the way, I think I can say. While you were gone, John was secretly experimenting with elerium batteries on the oleum, but not dilute sulfuric acid. According to the results one can hold around half times larger than my variation in terms of time, so replaced them. Although there is a chance that the weapon will behave incorrectly..."

"But in these studies there is nothing wrong. Why has it been hiding?"

"It was the desire of John. He asked you not to talk, but have nothing to hide more. Why he wanted it, ask him."

"I thought that the people I'm more nothing is able to interest, but it seems the polymorphism of consciousness still remains practically unstudied."

"If only the study were engaged in science... But if you talk about psionics, that's fine. This is too weird even for me."

"I'm talking about pre psionik. According to our research, even the aliens have no such diversity..."

Suddenly into the room a strong wind blew and even more ruffled and wet, Robert hair. By the way, in all that time it grew and became almost such same size as Vahlen, except that dirty. Vahlen became a little cold.

"Сan I take your coat? The thermodynamic environment is becoming more aggressive." said Vahlen, after approaching a little closer to Robert.

"Yes, of course."

Vahlen reached for his hand and firmly pressed his head to his chest.

"Wow, why do you have so fast heart beats?" she asked, moving his gaze from the street to the eye Robert.

"I'm just not used to this..."

"I'll try not to do it so hard."

"Thank you."

Together watching the sky, the warm embrace they stood in silence for about a minute. Then Vahlen gently took Robert for his hand and raised it to shoulder level,folding both hands into the lock. Then she raised her head from his chest.

"You know, having such a big love for science, it's hard not to fall in love with someone who is so much absorbed its principles... Someone like you" said Robert.

"Science can take human form, but you have to sacrifice a lot."

"Do not worry. Because of my specificity, I've always liked people, as speak in the culture, "colder"."

"Well, if it's certainly not for research..."

"Of course, what to have indifference for a scientist is simply not forgivable, as it is a science."

A few seconds later after these words they separated hands. Because of the wind barrette Vahlen almost fell, so she took it off and put it in his pocket along with a nametag. Robert, howewer, had the nerve to never wear a badge. They both have a quantum state with the main number as "love". With one hand, Vahlen took him by the collar and the other behind his back, jamming it inside of his coat. Robert also took her back and the other hand gently attached to the hair. Their heads slowly came closer to each other, but as soon as Vahlen stopped, it also made Robert. They've been long in this position, but closer, no one dared. With her loose hair and without her hairclip, Vahlen looked really non-trivial. They gently embraced each other so that their cheeks touched. But soon the sounds of the rain become too loud and they let go of each other.

"I think I should go back. They're waiting for me." Vahlen said and slowly let go of Robert.

"Well, I'll just wait in the lab, as soon as I'm finished here"

Vahlen nodded and headed to the elevator. Robert apparently this rate of rain only liked more and he stayed outside for a long time. Vahlen tried to sneak by HQ so no one ever saw her hair that she didn't like to hold like this. Her was lucky. When she was almost finished with brush in living quaters felt tremors. Quickly after Vahlen ran to the HQ throgh the lab to take the tablet. John almost died with fear when he saw her moving in his direction with such speed. But in the laboratory sat Gardner and read about black holes.

"Was ist... What? I thought the code only knows Robert, whom I was allowed to read chemical books" Vahlen says, approaching him.

"Don't know anything about it. John told me."

"Then everything is clear... In any case, give me him."

"Take" handed her the tablet Gardner.

I general, the aliens lose and the huge ship was blown up with a single soldier, which has taken root implant. Another as it turned out killed because of the fact that the plasma weapons of his own escaped from the magnetic field. Nobody talk about John and it's all blamed on an accident. All researchers prescribed fee for participation in the salvation of the Earth.  
Gardner then returned to the States and divorced his wife, giving her all the money. Though he was old, but had married the girl from the team engineers. Thomas wrote a popular science book called "Fantastic Reality". It was about what they were doing in the underground lab. Brendan returned to Switzerland and corresponded with friends in physics about the incident. John went back to family in the UK and continue to steadily pursue traditional research in the field of atomic chemistry and stereochemistry. Vahlen and Robert in Germany, founded an independent laboratory to study unexplored during the invasion artifacts. There has already been used to obtained this knowledge about aliens, so this attracted numerous scientists and funding. As the noble Robert the hermit was easy to move to another country closer to the laboratory. Speaking about his relationship with Vahlen, he warned, the marriage refuses categorically, saying that this just will smash their high relations. However, they had a great time in the lab. Robert with physicists was concentrated mainly in the alloys and elerium, and Vahlen for the rest of psionic implants. In this area Robert little attended because she seemed uncomfortable.  
Lab XCOM was closed. Filled with a new generation of researchers it was only in the case of new threats.

* * *

Phew, to lower it all on the earth was really hard. I know it's not canon but with the new XCOM I just met in January 2017. I also don't know how popular this type of romance, the more scientific, but I really wanted to write something like this. Sorry if the final romance seemed sluggish, I just... goo[point]gl/YLxKu8 ;). I am not able to squeeze something more, especially with Vahlen. Now prototypes of the characters and interest that describe the amount taken from them.

 _ **Moira Vahlen — Moira Vahlen (100%)**_

 _ **Ernest Gardner — Albert Einstein (90%)**_

 _ **Thomas Anthony — Francis Crick (75%)**_

 _ **Robert Golden — I am (70%)**_

 _ **Brendan Cross — Wolfgang Pauli (75%)**_

 _ **John Sanders — Henry Cavendish (95%)**_

Well, the end. If in the work you found similar annoying errors, then tell me about them. I can fix. This is also my first fanfic, so I'm interested in any reviews. Even if it is the only chapter that you read. Thanks for reading.


End file.
